Traga Me Para Vida
by Daphne P
Summary: Continuação de Afundando Finalmente Heero percebeu o erro que cometeu ao se casar com Relena e tenta recuperar o tempo perdido. A questão é, será que Duo irá querer lhe dar uma chance?completa lemon yaoi 1X2
1. Capitulo 1

O computador bipou anunciando o final de sua busca e chamando a atenção do homem que estava esperando impacientemente a máquina terminar o seu trabalho. Assim que essa o fez, ele voltou seus olhos para a tela para conferir o resultado e novamente teve a mesma resposta que teve nos últimos três anos. Não havia nada. Um arquivo, um documento, registro, nada. Absolutamente o vazio dentro daquela tela assim como dentro de si. Isso era ridículo. Não deveria estar se preocupando com aquele idiota, mas desde aquele fatídico dia essa era a única coisa em que conseguia pensar. Pensava nele enquanto estava trabalhando, nas suas horas de folga, até mesmo quando estava com a sua esposa, pensava nele. Deveria ser errado pensar nele quando estava com a sua mulher. Mas não conseguia evitar. Cada vez que fechava os olhos era o seu rosto sorridente que surgia a sua frente e eram os seus belos olhos que brilhavam em sua direção.

-Isso é ridículo! -Gritou frustrado, levantando-se abruptamente de sua cadeira e derrubando essa no chão, passando as mãos pelos cabelos revoltos e caminhando até a janela daquele escritório, observando o movimento nos jardins da mansão.

Estava casado há quatro anos com Relena e depois do primeiro ano de matrimônio tudo o que ele pensou que conquistaria com esse casamento desmoronou-se, o fazendo perceber que não passara de uma doce ilusão. E logo depois desse ano ele se pegou imaginando nas palavras de Duo e o que aconteceria se estivesse com o americano e não com – a agora irritante, pois era totalmente obsessiva em relação a ele e possessiva – jovem Ministra. Certo que no começo Relena dava o que ele queria:   a sensação de pertencer a algum lugar. Mas logo ele percebeu que estava faltando algo. Algo que mais tarde ele descobriu que só conseguia ao lado daquele americano baka.

Relena apenas o via como um herói, um ídolo que ela construí durante a adolescência e por quem acreditava estar apaixonada. Apenas isso. Ela não via o verdadeiro Heero Yuy. O soldado suicida que seria capaz de matar diante de uma simples ordem, sem pensar duas vezes. Que não tinha coração e que por debaixo daquela máscara de perfeição só havia a escuridão. Ao contrário, quem conseguia ver isso era apenas uma pessoa e somente ele o aceitava pelo que ele é. Relena nunca conseguiria conviver com o verdadeiro Heero, pois esse simplesmente não condizia com a fantasia que ele criou e pensou que se casou.

O homem, com agora vinte e um anos, retornou para frente de seu inseparável laptop e novamente digitou os comandos iniciando uma nova busca. Não sabia direito porque queria tanto encontrá-lo. Talvez fosse apenas para obter as suas respostas para esse vazio dentro de si. Ou talvez fosse um pedido desesperado de salvação da sua alma. Porque, sinceramente, ele não sabia mais o que fazer de sua vida. Pela primeira vez estava perdido.

Deixou o computador mais uma vez fazer a sua busca, essa seria a sua última tentativa, enquanto abria a porta de vidro que dava para a sacada e deixava a brisa fria do entardecer bater em seu rosto. Meia hora depois, apreciando o sol se por no horizonte, a máquina apitou novamente chamando a sua atenção. Heero retornou novamente para frente do laptop e perscrutou a tela por respostas surpreendendo-se ao ver que agora havia um número de resultados as suas buscas. Havia dois arquivos piscando na tela e o jovem abriu o primeiro. O arquivo tratava de um rapaz que trabalhava como taxista em uma cidade no interior do Estados Unidos. Continha às descrições do americano, exceto pelo fato de que ele tinha cabelo curto. Mas isso não o impedia de ter esperanças. Só poderia ser ele. Esconder-se em seu país natal sob um nome falso era típico dele. Mesmo que tivesse demorado um bom tempo para descobrir algo tão simples, não perderia essa oportunidade. Fechou o laptop, ignorando o outro arquivo, e saiu às pressas do escritório. Aproveitaria que Relena estava fora em negócios e faria a sua própria viagem. Precisava encontrar Duo. E dessa vez ele não cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes.

* * * * * *

Pisou dentro da sala de aula e recebeu vários pares de olhos o mirando com atenção. Também não era para menos, sua beleza exótica sempre chamava a atenção por onde passava. Seus cabelos castanhos que desciam lisos e macios até nuca, com a franja comprida e caindo sobre os olhos cobertos pelas lentes lilases dos óculos, sempre despertava a tentação de um ou outro de afundar os dedos na maciez deles. E os olhos violetas por detrás das lentes poderiam prender a atenção de alguns por um bom tempo. Tinha um rosto jovial apesar de estar beirando os seus vinte e sete anos e poderia se passar facilmente por qualquer aluno se não fosse um porém: ele era o professor.

Deo Maverick caminhou seriamente até a frente da sala, alcançando a sua mesa e depositando seu material nela. Assim que o fez virou-se para a turma de universitários que o olhavam em expectativa .Com um sorriso no canto da boca ele começou a falar com a sua voz divertida e descontraída.

-Isso mesmo pessoal. As férias acabaram. Bem vindos de volta aos seus piores pesadelos. -Recolheu um pilot de dentro de sua bolsa e voltou-se para a lousa branca, escrevendo em letras grandes o seu nome. -Sou seu novo professor de letras e literatura. Isso significa que estaremos juntos em duas cadeiras até vocês… pobres infelizes… -Deu um sorriso malicioso. -… se formarem. – E jogou a caneta sobre a mesa, observando que todos estavam com os olhos grudados nele e o miravam com extrema atenção e um pouco temerosos. Sentia a sede que eles tinham de aprender. Afinal, se estavam nesse curso gostavam do que iriam fazer. E todo o semestre era assim. Os novos alunos sempre apareciam em suas aulas apreensivos, com certeza com medo do que aquele louco iria fazer. A sua fama era grande dentro da universidade. Seus alunos mais antigos sempre pintavam a sua caveira de forma tenebrosa aos calouros. Era uma forma de lhes darem um grande susto. Quando na verdade, em vez de ser o mais temido, Deo era o professor mais adorado daquele lugar.

-Primeiramente vamos começar dizendo que na próxima semana eu quero uma resenha de dez laudas sobre um antigo clássico de Dumas: "Os Três Mosqueteiros". -Disse e ouviu muitos gemidos as suas costas enquanto escrevia o título do livro na lousa. Virou-se e percebeu que muitos dos olhares apreensivos tornaram-se olhares irritados. -O que foi? Não gostaram da minha proposta? Certo... farei melhor então. Vocês lerão o livro e encenarão um ato para mim. -Sentenciou com um sorriso e recebeu olhares intrigados e desagradados. -No auditório da universidade. O pessoal gosta de ver uma boa peça em ação.

-Mas… -Uma jovem ao fundo da sala aventurou-se a erguer a mão em curiosidade. -… somos estudantes de letras, não de teatro.

-Aí é que você se engana senhorita…

-Perkins.

-Não minha cara... seu primeiro nome. Detesto formalidades. Por isso se alguém me chamar de sr.Maverick pode ter certeza que já está reprovado.

-Alissa. -Falou a garota com um pequeno sorriso.

-Ah Alissa. Mas essa é a graça. Vocês terão que interpretar um ato. Não a peça inteira. Irão se separar em grupos e escolher seu capítulo favorito no livro e adaptá-lo livremente. Isso apenas os mostrarão o poder que uma boa história pode ter e os ensinarão os verdadeiros prazeres da leitura. Além do mais, esse trabalho é para o final do semestre. Será a segunda prova de vocês. Não irá matar se vocês resolverem brincar um pouco de atores. -Alguns começaram a repensar sobre aquela proposta maluca. Mal entraram na faculdade e já teriam algo desse porte para fazer?! Porém, pensando bem isso até poderia ser divertido. Deo observou os sorrisos que começaram a surgir aqui e acolá nos rostos jovens e sorriu também. -Ah, vocês pegaram a intenção da coisa… Talvez pudessem me dizer qual é.

-Diversão? -Alissa arriscou a dizer novamente e Deo sorriu mais ainda.

-Gostei de você garota, pegou rápido o meu pensamento. Pois bem… então vamos começar a trabalhar. Já me apresentei, agora quero saber de vocês. -Puxou a sua mesa mais para o centro daquele pequeno espaço em que estava e sentou-se sobre ela, começando uma conversa divertida com os seus alunos para poder conhecê-los melhor.

* * * * *

Uma antecipação estrangeira percorreu o seu corpo quando se viu em frente à porta do apartamento, dentro daquele prédio pequeno e antigo no subúrbio da cidade. Com as mãos um pouco trêmulas ele bateu na porta de madeira que tinha a tinta descascada em alguns pontos, e esperou pacientemente por essa ser respondida. Longos minutos depois a mesma foi aberta vagarosamente, revelando a face de um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis escuros. Tinha um porte mediano e uma face jovial. Poderiam ser as mesmas características mas, infelizmente, ele poderia ver isso claramente pois tinha a sua imagem marcada a ferro em suas lembranças, não era Duo.

-Me desculpe. -Pediu. -Acho que me enganei de porta. -O rapaz o olhou longamente como se o conhecesse de algum lugar.

-Você não é o marido da Ministra Relena? –Perguntou quando viu que esse estava pronto para partir.

-Sou… -Retrucou em um tom monótono. -… Me desculpe pelo transtorno. -Disse e partiu, retornando para o carro que havia alugado e que estava estacionado em frente ao prédio. Sentou-se atrás do volante e soltou um suspiro. Mais uma busca mal sucedida. Repousou as mãos sobre o volante e jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a no encosto do banco e fechando os olhos. Era isso. Acabou. Duo havia sumido da face da Terra e das Colônias. Logo ele que adorava chamar atenção, mas quando queria também sabia desaparecer como vapor de água em dia quente.

Abriu os olhos e sentou-se ereto no banco, pronto para dar a partida no carro, quando o brilho do sol refletido na tampa do laptop direcionou a sua atenção para ele e algo estalou em sua mente. A sua última busca havia resultado em duas respostas. Mas na sua empolgação e pressa em ver esse rapaz, o fez ignorar o outro arquivo que achara. Catando o computador no banco de passageiro, ele abriu a máquina, depositada agora em seu colo, e começou a catar o outro arquivo até que esse pipocou na tela escrito com todas as letras:

Universidade Oxford 

_Cadeira de Letras/Literatura_

_Professor: Deo Maverick_

_Idade: 27 anos_

_Bacharelado em Literatura por Harvard e Phd em Língua Latina e Inglesa por Oxford._

Caçou por mais informações sobre o homem e percebeu que tudo sobre ele batia com Duo, exceto uma coisa: esse homem era uns seis anos mais velho que Duo e essa era a única coisa que não se encaixava. Porém, não custava nada tentar. Afinal, não tinha mais para onde correr. Já tentara tudo e já estava desistindo. E uma decepção a mais ou uma a menos não faria diferença agora. Resoluto ele colocou novamente o laptop no banco de passageiro e girou a ignição. Parecia que teria que fazer uma pequena viagem à Inglaterra dessa vez. E algo lhe dizia que encontraria muitas surpresas por lá.

* * * * *

Jogou as chaves no móvel que havia ao lado da porta de entrada e caminhou casa adentro, retirando o seu casaco pelo caminho e o jogando sobre a cadeira mais próxima. O local estava escurecido e isso indicava que não havia ninguém ali além dele. Entrou na cozinha e acendeu a luz, iluminando o local e caminhando até a geladeira que lá estava, abrindo essa com uma expressão faminta. O que tinha de bom para comer lá dentro? Pensava consigo mesmo, até que atestou que na verdade não havia nada de bom. Fechou a porta do aparelho com uma face derrotada e percebeu que nessa tinha um bilhete escrito com uma letra garranchosa.

"_D… estamos no início do mês e as compras ainda não foram feitas. Espere que eu faça isso? Mas que tipo de adulto responsável é você? Estou na casa da vizinha terminando um trabalho. Chego antes das oito. Amor… eu_".

O homem riu, mirando o olhar para o relógio da cozinha. Eram cinco para as oito, logo ela estaria chegando. Bem, se não tinha nada de bom para se comer nessa geladeira - e somente amanhã ele tomaria vergonha para fazer compras – o jeito era comida por encomenda. Pegou o telefone e já iria discar o número do restaurante, quando um barulho na porta lhe chamou a atenção. Percebeu quando as luzes dos outros cômodos se acenderam, mas não se prezou em ver quem chegava, apenas gritou para a nova pessoa, de onde estava.

-Você vai querer comer o quê? -Indagou, mirando os números do teclado do telefone, pronto para discar.

-Você vai cozinhar? -Veio a voz feminina que se aproximava cada vez mais. Pelo visto ela estava vindo em direção à cozinha.

-Não tem nada na geladeira.

-E por que será? -Deo virou-se para mirar a figura que estava recostada no batente da porta, com os braços cruzados sobre o tórax.

-Fim de férias, você sabe como eu me enrolo todo para arrumar o material para as aulas e fico sem tempo para as outras coisas.

-Isso porque você sempre resolve fazer as coisas em cima da hora.

-Vai querer comer o quê?

-Hum… pizza. -Deo sorriu abertamente. Ela sabia realmente o que era boa comida. Às vezes se perguntava quem era mais criança naquela casa, assim como às vezes se perguntava quem cuidava de quem.

-Essa é minha garota! -Exclamou divertido, começando a teclar o número do restaurante.


	2. Capitulo 2

Pessoas. Várias pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro dentro daquele prédio. Subindo escadas, sumindo em corredores, entrando em salas, passando por si. Apressadas, conversando animadas umas com as outras, parando para observar recados nos murais. Heero caminhou por entre a multidão de alunos que atravessavam os corredores durante aquele intervalo, observando atentamente a sua volta a procura da sala de aula que estava gravada em sua mente. Depois que pegou o primeiro vôo para a Inglaterra, o jovem entrou no banco de dados de Oxford e começou a vasculhar tudo o que pôde sobre seu próximo "alvo". Horário das aulas, os prédios onde ensinava, endereço, dados pessoais e muito mais. Porém foi na hora de ele vasculhar os dados pessoais que Heero encontrou um pequeno empecilho: o arquivo estava selado com senha e demorou umas boas horas de vôo para que ele conseguisse quebrá-las. Com certeza, se era tão bem protegido assim, algo esse professor estava escondendo. Uma universidade tão renomada não perderia seu tempo lacrando os arquivos pessoais de seus funcionários com tamanha precisão. Isso apenas o fez ter mais esperança à medida que se aproximava de seu destino. Dessa vez ele tinha certeza que conseguira. Pegara Duo.

Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem notou que havia alcançado a sala que procurava, sendo tirado de seus devaneios por uma mão em seu ombro. Heero virou-se bruscamente e mirou a jovem loira ao seu lado, que o olhava curioso.

-Veio para a aula do professor Deo? -Perguntou com um pequeno sorriso brotando em sua face. Heero apenas a mirou por um longo tempo e depois acenou positivamente com a cabeça. –Bem, então é melhor você entrar e pegar seu lugar bem na frente. As aulas dele costumam ser muito concorrida. -Completou, adentrando na sala junto com outros alunos. O japonês entrou na sala e, ao contrário do conselho da garota, sentou-se no fundo dessa e pôs-se a observar o movimento de jovens que conversavam excitados enquanto esperavam pelo início da aula. O barulho e a bagunça prosseguiram por longos quinze minutos, com apenas ele observando, até que a entrada de uma nova pessoa na sala fez todos automaticamente se calarem e tomarem seus lugares.

Heero olhou atento para a figura que acabara de entrar carregando uma enorme bolsa e algumas pastas nos braços. Estava vestida casualmente com uma calça de brim bege e uma camisa de linho branca que ficava para fora dessa. Os cabelos castanhos eram curtos e os olhos cobertos por uns óculos escuros. Ele ziguezagueou por entre as cadeiras até que chegou na mesa que estava à frente da sala, depositado seu material lá.

-E devo dizer… -Voltou-se abruptamente para a turma. -… Que recebi grandes trabalhos para corrigir nesse verão. -Abriu um grande sorriso, erguendo uma pasta e retirando os óculos escuros, o jogando sobre a mesa. Heero prendeu a respiração diante desse movimento. Era ele. Aqueles olhos violetas ele reconheceria em mil anos. Não tinha mais a trança, o que o descaracterizava um pouco, mas os olhos… tão belos… finalmente havia conseguido. Encolheu-se um pouco em sua cadeira para não ser visto, ainda não queria ser notado pelo homem que estava à frente da turma.

Deo abriu a pasta em suas mãos e alargou o sorriso, perscrutando a turma com o olhar e perdendo o rapaz que estava sentado ao fundo. Folheou a pasta e chegou à última página dessa, seu sorriso aumentando mais e sua voz começando a sair de sua boca em um tom dramático.

"E por fim, encerro esse trabalho dizendo a vocês caros leitores…" –Começou, fazendo caras e bocas à medida que lia, arrancando risadas da turma. – "… que Shakespeare não passava de um frustrado amorosamente. Pois somente essa foi à explicação viável que eu encontrei para descrever tal romance piegas entre um rapaz de trejeitos para lá de suspeitos, chamado Romeu, com uma jovem totalmente tola nomeada Julieta. E isso só me leva a pensar uma coisa: eles mereciam morrer. Afinal, não farão falta ao mundo." –Terminou de forma categórica, ganhando aplausos da turma e se curvando em agradecimento.

-Oliver! -Chamou e o mencionado pulou em seu assento, com as faces ficando cada vez mais rubras desde que o professor começou a ler o seu trabalho. -Uma bela avaliação de Shakespeare. Mereceu o oito que eu lhe dei. -Falou com um sorriso, jogando a pasta para o jovem que soltou um suspiro aliviado. -Aliás, maravilhosas avaliações. Porém eu devo dizer srta.Cornnelia... -Recomeçou, recolhendo mais uma pasta em cima da mesa. -… quê: "A história da Guerra entre as Colônias e a Terra" não é literatura. Creio, minha cara, que você esteja no curso errado. -Caminhou até a jovem e postou-se ao lado dela, lhe entregando a pasta com seu trabalho.

-Mas professor, tem tanta coisa fantasiosa nesse livro que ele merece ser considerado literário e não histórico. Nele diz que os famosos pilotos Gundam não passavam de crianças beirando os quinze anos. Quem acreditaria em tal absurdo?

-Pelo que sei minha cara… -Deo ficou sério rapidamente. -… foi o fato de não acharem que meras crianças poderiam pilotar tamanhas máquinas, que levou a derrota da Oz. -E rapidamente sua expressão tornou-se sorridente novamente. -… Mas não posso negar que a sua avaliação foi interessante, mas não condiz com esse curso. Sinto muito. -Retrucou e a jovem olhou para o cinco que tinha ganhado, frustrada. Poderia ter sido pior. Agora teria que se matar de estudar. Pois Deo Maverick podia ser um amor de pessoa e um ótimo professor, mas não perdoava de jeito nenhum seus alunos durante as provas.

-Agora vamos ver quem mais me fez rir nesse verão. -Catou outra pasta rapidamente sobre a sua mesa e voltou-se para a turma. -Ah, sim… Donald!-Chamou, ainda observando as anotações que tinha feito no trabalho. -… Devo dizer que gostei muito de seu trabalho… -Ergueu os olhos para procurar o aluno no meio da turma, quando o divisou ao fundo da sala ao lado de um aluno desconhecido. A primeira vista ele não conseguiu identificar quem era o rapaz ,isso até que olhou mais atentamente e sentiu seu coração pular e as suas mãos começarem a tremer, embora seu rosto não expressasse nada.

Heero viu Deo olhar intensamente para si e esse ficar um pouco tenso, embora seu rosto não demonstrasse nenhuma reação ao tê-lo visto. O mesmo voltou seu olhar para o trabalho em suas mãos e continuou com a avaliação, dessa vez em um tom de voz mais contido.

-Muito bom trabalho rapaz… -Hesitante Deo caminhou até o garoto e lhe entregou a pasta, voltando seu olhar para o homem que estava ao seu lado e que agora o encarava abertamente, o desafiando de algum modo com o olhar. Ficaram longos segundos em uma batalha muda até que o professor quebrou o contado e voltou para frente da sala, distribuindo os trabalhos restantes e começando a sua aula, tentando ao máximo ignorar o visitante ao fundo do local.

* * * * *

A sineta tocou para o desagrado de muitos e Deo sorriu. Sempre sorria quando via que a sua aula agradava a todos e deixava aquele gostinho de quero mais. Os alunos ergueram-se de seus assentos, recolhendo seu material e saindo lentamente da sala, enquanto Deo retornava a sua mesa e começava a recolher as suas coisas, até ser abordado por um grupo de meninas com algumas dúvidas sobre alguns critérios de avaliação do trabalho que receberam. Pacientemente o rapaz respondeu as perguntas delas, sabendo que isso era apenas uma desculpa para elas estarem próximas a si. Afinal, não era idiota, sabia que despertava a admiração e a cobiça de muitos alunos – homens ou mulheres – e até mesmo alguns professores e funcionários. Mas assim como era carismático e popular dentro da faculdade, também tinha a fama de ser um ser intocado. Ninguém nunca conseguiu passar do nível amigável ou profissional com Deo.

Assim que as jovens saíram, o moreno ergueu-se pronto para partir, quando viu que apenas um tinha restado na sala. Heero estava na porta e o mirava intensamente enquanto o via se aproximar vagarosamente de si. Quando ambos estavam a alguns passos de distância um do outro, continuaram se encarando sem dizer nada. Foi o professor que resolveu quebrar o silêncio primeiro.

-Não é meu aluno. Por acaso é um visitante fazendo algum teste para decidir que curso seguir? -Perguntou com um tom curioso e Heero franziu o cenho. Por que Duo estava fingindo não conhecê-lo? -Deo Maverick. -O rapaz estendeu a mão rapidamente, antes que o outro dissesse qualquer coisa. -Creio que não devo ter dito isso durante a aula.

-Sei quem é você. Vi na sua ficha. -Retrucou o japonês em um tom um pouco grosseiro, ignorando a mão que lhe era estendida. -E devo dizer que é uma ficha bem difícil de se acessar. Para que tanta segurança em torno de sua pessoa? -Disparou e viu com prazer o aperto da mão do rapaz em torno da alça de sua bolsa.

-Andou entrando no sistema da faculdade rapaz? Isso é ilegal.

-Você não tem tanta moral assim para me dizer o que é ilegal ou não. Você já fez coisas semelhantes ou piores do que isso. -Para a sua surpresa, Deo riu.

-Eu não creio. Eu sou uma completa besta quando o assunto é computador. Tive que refazer minha tese de doutorado duas vezes só porque perdi os arquivos.

-Duo… -Heero começou, querendo acabar logo com aquele joguinho de: "somos dois completos estranhos e esse é o nosso primeiro encontro". -… Pare de agir como se não soubesse do que eu estou falando ou como se não me conhecesse. -Deo ficou sério e o encarou profundamente dentro dos olhos azul-cobalto.

-Okay então… Heero… -Falou longamente. -… Não vou perguntar o que você está fazendo aqui, porque sinceramente eu não quero saber. Apenas espero não ter que te ver novamente. -Sentenciou de maneira fria e cruel e passou pelo ex-piloto feito uma bala, sumindo pelos corredores tumultuosos. Heero rangeu os dentes em frustração e fechou o punho apertado. Ele estava fugindo de novo. Mas dessa vez não iria muito longe, não mesmo.

* * * * * 

Heero tinha vontade de socar alguma coisa ou alguém enquanto dirigia em alta velocidade pelas ruas de Oxford. Como aquele americano idiota tinha a coragem de falar com ele daquele jeito, como se ele não valesse nada? Quando o viu na sala de aula, esperava que ao menos ele se sentisse intimidado, nervoso ou sem jeito, como costumava se sentir quando estava na presença dele. Mas o rapaz de olhos violetas apenas o esnobou como se ele nunca tivesse sido importante na sua vida. E aquilo estava irritando o japonês. O fato de ele estar furioso não era porque agora era Duo que o ignorava, mas sim porque todas as suas expectativas foram por água abaixo. Ele esperava reencontrar um Duo chateado, sim, mas com o mesmo amor nos olhos que ele sempre tinha quando se dirigia a ele. Mas o que ele viu naqueles orbes violetas foi o nada.Estavam vazios, assim como ele.

Com uma guinada o japonês fez a curva em uma esquina, decidido que não se deixaria abalar por aquele cabeça dura. Se se recordava bem do mapa que havia pegado da cidade, a casa de Duo deveria ficar por essa área. Cercaria o americano e conseguiria aquele garoto de volta, ele gostando ou não. Depois de mais alguns minutos cruzando ruas e avançando sinais, ele brecou em frente a uma casa naquela rua residencial. Verificou novamente o endereço que havia imprimido dos arquivos e confirmou que aquele era o local. Duo ou deveria estar chegando a esse momento em casa ou já estaria lá. Recolheu seu casaco do banco de passageiro e travou o carro, caminhando decidido em direção a casa. Parou em frente a porta branca de madeira e tocou a campanhia, ouvindo logo depois passos vindo de dentro do imóvel. A porta abriu-se em um supetão e Heero viu-se encarando uma menina que estava nela. Sua pele morena acentuava seus cabelos negros e que caíam em grandes cachos até seu ombro. E olhos escuros o miravam com extrema curiosidade. O ex-piloto daria a ela oito anos no máximo.

Holly olhou o homem a sua frente de cima abaixo com um certo tom avaliador. Vestia-se muito bem para ser um vendedor. Talvez fosse algum colega de Deo. Ainda com o olhar intrigado ela voltou seus orbes castanhos para o azul cobalto do homem, com um pergunta estampada neles.

-Posso ajudá-lo?

-Estou procurando por Du… Deo Maverick. Soube que ele mora por aqui.

-É a casa dele sim. O que quer com ele?

-Conversar. Sou um velho amigo dele. -Heero disse em um tom sem emoções e a garota a sua frente estreitou os olhos em desconfiança.

-Espera que eu engula essa? Deo não tem amigos. No máximo colegas. O que dirá velhos amigos. Por isso se não disser realmente quem você é eu chamo a polícia. -Ameaçou a garota com o nariz empinado, não se importando com o olhar duro que estava recebendo de Heero e que no passado já assustou muitos soldados da Oz.

-Eu já disse menina que eu sou… -A sentença dele foi cortada por um carro freando em frente a casa. Ambos que estavam à porta viraram-se para ver quem era a nova pessoa que estava chegando e não se surpreenderam ao ver que era Deo.

-Bem, se é realmente amigo, agora está na hora de comprovar isso. -Holly retrucou com um sorriso escarninho no rosto.

-Yuy! -Deo aproximou-se dos dois que estavam parados a sua porta e lançou um olhar gélido a Heero.

-Conhece ele mesmo? -Holly perguntou, incrédula.

-O que eu lhe falei sobre abrir portas para estranhos, Holly? -A morena contorceu o rosto em uma careta. Deo já tinha lhe dito mil vezes para nunca abrir a porta quando estivesse sozinha em casa. Mas não era como se ela fosse uma menina indefesa. Sabia se cuidar muito bem. Fez isso durante os cinco anos em que viveu nas ruas e depois que foi morar com Deo esse mesmo lhe ensinou como se defender. Contudo o homem na porta, apesar de não ser muito grande, aparentava ser forte. Sempre eram os mais magros que eram os mais fortes. Isso ela aprendeu com Deo.

-Mas… pai? Foi um ato reflexo. -A expressão de Heero não poderia ser mais cômica no momento. Seu olhar alternava de Holly para Deo, procurando alguma semelhança entre eles dois. Enquanto tentava fazer seu cérebro raciocinar diante do que tinha ouvido.

-Para dentro Holly. -O rapaz ordenou e a garota fez outra careta, mas o obedeceu assim mesmo. -E quanto a você… -Deo virou-se para o japonês que já havia se recuperado rapidamente do choque. -… Fora daqui! Quem lhe deu o direito de vir me importunar na minha casa e importunar a minha família? -Falou em um tom irritado. Heero já estava lhe dando nos nervos. Quando disse adeus a ele há quatro anos atrás, foi com intenção de nunca mais ver aqueles olhos azuis na sua frente. Tanto que ele até evitava assistir o noticiário apenas para não ouvir falar sobre a Vice-Ministra e o marido dela.

-Precisamos conversar Duo. -Começou em um tom ameno, tentando abaixar um pouco as defesas do americano, pois esse parecia uma fera acuada pronta para atacar.

-Pensei que já tivéssemos conversado tudo. Pensei que tínhamos um acordo. O de você me deixar em paz e esquecer que eu existo.

-Não seja tão cabeça dura Maxwell. Sei que não terminamos muito bem anos atrás, mas ao menos eu pensei que ainda éramos amigos. -Deo soltou uma gargalhada alta e irônica. Heero às vezes poderia ser tão ingênuo que dava até dó.

-Amigos? Não seja ridículo Yuy. Depois de anos sem nos vermos, você ainda teve a audácia de pensar que poderíamos ser amigos? Que patético.

-Maxwell... -Heero já estava perdendo a paciência com aquele americano. -Não podemos ao menos conversar?

-Me diga uma coisa Yuy? Você saiu da sua amada casa em Sank apenas para vir aqui falar comigo? Como diabos você me encontrou aqui afinal de contas? Não creio que foi apenas coincidência, foi? -Deo atestou seriamente e ambos ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo, até que o rapaz de olhos violetas começou a abrir um sorriso sardônico em seu rosto quando percebeu a situação. -Você esteve me procurando, não foi? -Heero não respondeu nada, apenas tentou manter-se firme e não desviar o olhar, mas o outro percebeu que ele ficou tenso. -É isso, não é? Esteve me procurando. Finalmente percebeu que eu tinha razão. Que o seu casamento com Relena foi um erro, não é? Isso é cômico. -O moreno deu uma gargalhada sarcástica. -Eu nunca pensei que viveria para ver o dia em que o soldado perfeito viria a mim, admitindo que tinha cometido um erro.

-Eu não admiti e nem disse nada a você. -O japonês retrucou frio, não gostando nada do modo distante e impessoal com que Deo o estava tratando.

-Mas está escrito em sua cara. Veio aqui para quê? Para me ouvir dizer: "eu te avisei"? Está dito. Agora caia fora! -Retrucou com uma face desprovida de emoções, começando a dar as costas para ele. Ia entrar em sua casa quando a mão de Heero em seu braço o parou. Deo olhou por cima do ombro para aquela mão e depois mirou dois orbes violetas gelados em direção ao dono dela e o ex-piloto do Wing Zero recuou. Nunca tinha visto aqueles olhos tão frios e tão vazios em todo o tempo em que conhecia Duo. Isso rapidamente o fez recuar a mão.

-Duo… seja mais flexível… eu apenas gostaria de conversar como fazíamos antigamente… -Ele precisava do antigo Duo, aquele que o guiava cada vez que se sentia perdido, mesmo que o americano, e nem ele mesmo, soubesse que era o seu alicerce.

-Não conversávamos antigamente… eu falava e você me ignorava. Não era uma coisa muito saudável falar com uma parede. Se o que você quer é alguém para conversar, procure um psicólogo. Porque eu não estou mais disponível aos seus caprichos Yuy. Adeus. -Deu as costas novamente a bateu a porta da cara de Heero, que fumegou diante disso. Seria muito mais difícil do que ele pensava destruir a concha que Duo criou em volta de si. E chegava até a ser irônico porque, agora, os papéis estavam para lá de trocados.


	3. Capitulo 3

Holly ouviu a porta da casa ser fechada e rapidamente desceu as escadas, indo em direção a entrada. Viu Deo recostar-se na porta e escorregar por essa, sentando-se no chão, soltando um suspiro de desalento e passando as mãos por entre os fios castanhos dourados. Cautelosa, aproximou-se do homem e ajoelhou-se em frente a ele, tentando decifrar o que se passava dentro daqueles olhos violetas. Adorava Deo como se ele realmente fosse o seu pai biológico e ainda se lembrava até hoje de como o conheceu.

Fora há três anos atrás. Estava com fome e vagava pelas ruas a procura de algo para furtar e assim conseguir verbas para o orfanato em que vivia. Não que o lugar explorava as crianças, longe disso. A mulher que dirigia o orfanato fazia de tudo para poder manter o lugar de pé e poder abrigar aqueles jovens, vítimas da guerra, mas nunca era o suficiente. "rfãos de guerra eram excluídos da sociedade para assim essa não ser lembrada de seus erros passados. E, com isso, algumas crianças resolviam recorrer a jeitos duvidosos para manterem o único lar que conheciam de pé, sem o conhecimento da diretora, pois essa nunca permitiria tal ato. Por isso saíam a noite a procura de algo e foi em uma dessas saídas que o seu destino e o desse homem se cruzaram.

Estava passando em frente a uma lanchonete 24 horas quando grudou seu pequeno rostinho na vitrine e viu os poucos clientes que lá havia, saboreando com prazer a comida, e isso fez seu estômago protestar. Porém ela sabia que não deveria furtar comida, mas sim algo que pudesse vender e assim conseguir dinheiro para todo o orfanato. Cautelosa, ela começou a caminhar por entre o estacionamento. Mesmo sendo tão pequena já tinha consciência e inteligência o suficiente para saber o significado da palavra _sobrevivência_. E foi essa palavra que a levou a aquele carro em particular. Ele estava aberto, o tolo do dono o havia deixado aberto, cedendo a qualquer interessando o belo aparelho de som que o carro tinha. Isso lhe renderia uma boa grana. Matreira, entrou no veículo e começou a remexer no rádio, tentando tirá-lo sem fazer muito barulho. Quando conseguiu seu intento e ia começar a sair do carro, sentiu alguém lhe agarrar por trás, e quando foi virada para encarar seu captor, deparou-se com os mais fascinantes olhos violetas que havia visto na vida. E o resto, bem, o resto era história regada de conhecimento, aproximação, destino, dramas e, por fim, a adoção da parte de Deo por ela e a colaboração dele ao antigo orfanato no qual morara.

-Pai? -Holly depositou uma mão sobre o joelho dele, lhe atraindo a atenção. Deo levantou os olhos e mirou os castanhos preocupados de sua garotinha. Chegava a ser irônico, quando era mais jovem, antes de se declarar a Heero, tinha fantasiado muitas vezes que ele estaria futuramente ao seu lado, formando uma família muito feliz. Mas a realidade era muito mais cruel que os sonhos. Pois aqui estava ele, lutando para vencer na vida com a inteligência e destreza que conquistou na guerra, tentando consertar os seus erros, guiando jovens com os seus conhecimentos adquiridos depois de tanto trabalho duro e, acima de tudo, tentando criar essa garotinha que, assim como ele, um dia foi uma "rata" de rua. Mas, diferente dele, teve uma chance de obter uma vida muito melhor do que ele teve. E só de pensar em ver a sua menininha um dia sofrer já sentia um aperto no coração.

-Sim? -Respondeu num murmúrio cansado. Bater de frente com Heero duas vezes em um mesmo dia esgotou toda as suas forças e fazia os seus muros, tão bem construídos, fraquejarem.

-Quem era aquele homem? O que ele queria?

-Apenas um velho conhecido. Não quero que você abra mais a porta para ele, ouviu?

-O senhor não me pareceu muito feliz em vê-lo. -Holly insistiu, não deixando Deo terminar aquele assunto tão cedo. Mesmo com um certo tempo de convivência, seu pai ainda era um poço de mistério para ela. Deo levantou-se e Holly o acompanhou, ainda o mirando com um olhar intrigado. O homem fitou a filha e soltou um outro suspiro resignado. Ela era uma menina inteligente e jamais o deixaria em paz se ele não lhe explicasse o que houve.

-Fomos amigos… no passado… mas algo aconteceu e nos afastamos. -Declarou, começando a caminhar casa adentro, tentando fugir da garota antes que ela fizesse a pergunta crucial, mas não teve muito sucesso. Pois, antes de alcançar o pé da escada, ele ouviu a voz da morena atrás de si.

-E o que aconteceu? -Deo estacou, apertando o corrimão com força e comprimindo os olhos.

-Você é muito jovem para uma conversa dessa. -Era ume mentira deslavada e ele sabia. Holly poderia ter apenas oito anos mas era madura demais para a sua idade. E inteligente demais para o seu próprio bem. Nunca engoliria essa desculpa dele.

-Talvez. Mas também sou a única que irá te ouvir. Por favor… papai… -Pronto, isso quebrou todas as defesas de Deo. Quando ouvia aquela vozinha melodiosa e imploradora ele nunca conseguia resistir a ela. Derrotado, virou-se e se sentou no degrau da escada, estendendo os braços para ela. A garotinha caminhou até ele e sentou-se em seu colo, aconchegando-se em seus braços e esperando para ouvi-lo.

-Eu… -Começou hesitante. Será que era a coisa certa dizer algo desse porte a menina? Sempre quis esperar ela crescer mais um pouco para dizer algo dessa seriedade, mas sabia que ela não pararia de lhe atormentar se não se abrisse a ela. -… nós nos conhecemos quando éramos adolescentes. Ele era um sujeito frio e distante. Talvez ainda seja, não tenho certeza. Mas, mesmo assim, isso não me impediu… -Parou, abaixando um pouco o rosto, envergonhado.

-O impediu… ?

-De me apaixonar por ele. -Fechou os olhos, esperando alguma reação da garota, mas, depois de minutos, percebeu que ela ainda estava calada e relaxada em seus braços. Abriu novamente os olhos e mirou os orbes castanhos dela, que o olhavam com pena e ternura, e suspirou aliviado.

-E o que aconteceu? -Perguntou em uma voz mínima, percebendo a dor passar no rosto do homem.

-Eu me declarei a ele, mas ele disse que não gostava de mim, que me queria apenas como amigo. Aceitei isso na melhor boa fé, mas depois de um tempo notei que ele se afastava de mim. Até que um dia ele veio até mim e me disse que iria se casar com outra. Não agüentei. Sempre pensei que poderia suportar vê-lo ser feliz com outra pessoa, mas estava enganado. Fui embora, larguei tudo para trás e comecei uma nova vida sem o conhecimento de ninguém.

-Eu… eu sinto muito Deo.

-Não sinta. -Ele lhe sorriu, passando uma mão pelo rosto dela. -Se isso não tivesse acontecido eu nunca teria conhecido você. Ao menos uma coisa boa veio disso tudo. -E beijou o topo da cabeça dela, a abraçando mais forte.

* * * * *

Jogou-se sobre os lençóis brancos da cama do hotel em que estava hospedado e pôs-se a olhar as pequenas manchas que o teto desse tinha. O interlúdio com Duo durante essa manhã provou-se ser totalmente exaustivo. O rapaz estava com um ódio extremo de sua pessoa, uma mágoa muito profunda misturada com um grande desapontamento. Ele não era mais o seu antigo Duo, sempre sorridente e brincalhão. E o vendo dessa maneira fez Heero pensar um pouco. Será que esse Duo de agora não era apenas a verdadeira face que o antigo ex-piloto do Deathscythe Hell escondia por detrás de tantos sorrisos? Talvez sim, talvez não. Ainda estava devaneando quando sentiu seu celular vibrar em sua cintura. Chateado pela interrupção, catou o aparelho com violência e o atendeu, apenas para ser cumprimentado pela voz de Relena do outro lado da linha.

-Heero! -Veio o tom preocupado e irritado da mulher.

-Hn.

-Onde você está? Eu voltei de viagem e não o encontrei em casa. Os empregados disseram que você saiu de repente e não avisou a ninguém aonde ia. -Começou, a voz dela soando irritadiça aos seus ouvidos, acentuando mais ainda o seu mau humor.

-Eu tive que sair às pressas para resolver algo para os Preventers. -Mentiu. Sim, ainda trabalhava nos Preventers. Não em trabalho de campo como antigamente, e sim em algo mais interno. E, nos últimos tempos, sempre estava arrumando desculpas e se atolando no trabalho para ficar cada vez mais longe daquela mulher.

-E… quando você volta? -Relena perguntou com um tom de voz mais brando. Ultimamente seu marido estava se tornando cada vez mais distante e, mesmo que ela tentasse se cegar ao máximo, não poderia negar que o seu casamento estava começando a ter uma crise.

-Não sei. -Retrucou monótono. -E, sinceramente, a sua ligação está atrapalhando o meu trabalho.

-Ah… -Ele poderia sentir o tom dolorido na voz dela mas não se deixaria afetar. Às vezes Relena apelava para esses falsos sentimentos para tentar quebrá-lo. Mas ele já havia construído barreiras para as armações dela. -Está bem então… espero que não demore muito… como da outra vez. -Disse com uma ponta de sarcasmo.

-Hn. -Foi tudo o que Heero respondeu antes de desligar o celular na cara dela. Assim que fechou o aparelho, esse vibrou novamente, o fazendo atender de forma irritada. -Já disse para não perturbar Relena!

-Wow! Calma Heero. -Veio a voz mais suave do outro lado da linha. A voz de Quatre. Nisso, o japonês suspirou mais aliviado, relaxando consideravelmente.

-Quatre. -Permitiu um pequeno sorriso surgir em seu rosto. Quatre foi um dos principais motivos de ele resolver buscar por Duo. O jovem árabe foi seu conselheiro e auxiliador nessa busca desesperada por respostas aos seus sentimentos – se é que ele tinha isso – confusos.

-E então? -Perguntou o loirinho, pois, antes de viajar repentinamente, Heero o havia informado que havia encontrado duas pessoas que poderiam ser seu americano baka.

-O encontrei. -Silêncio do outro lado da linha. -Ele é professor em Oxford. Não está muito diferente, apenas cortou o cabelo e cresceu um pouco. -Parou, pensando em como Duo ficava estranho sem a sua preciosa trança. Para ele a ter cortado para não ser identificado, com certeza estava desesperado para fugir de tudo, de todos e, principalmente, dele. -E… -Heero hesitou. -… ele tem uma filha. Acredita nisso? -Tudo que Quatre deu em resposta a essa nova informação foi um pequeno "ah". Longos minutos de silêncio se passaram, até que o japonês o quebrou. -Você não parece surpreso.

-Surpreso? Com o quê?

-Com o fato de Duo ter uma filha. Ele pode estar sob uma idade falsa, mas, pelas minhas contas e pela idade da menina, ele ainda deveria ser uma criança para ter tido aquela garota. E ela não se parece nada com ele. -Falou, ainda lembrando-se da grosseria da menina ao encontrá-lo.

-Ela é adotiva. -Retrucou Quatre em um murmúrio.

-Como… como você sabe disso?

-Eu… eu o ajudei a adotá-la. -Heero sentou-se de supetão na cama.

-Você sabia onde Duo estava esse tempo todo e não me disse? Tanto trabalho para você já saber as respostas?

-Não… Não é isso Heero. -O jovem herdeiro dos Winner's começou, sentindo a fúria do moreno aumentar a cada palavra dita. -Duo me procurou há três anos atrás pedindo a minha ajuda. Disse que havia essa menina que ele queria adotar, mas como era menor de vinte e um anos não poderia. Por isso eu mexi os meus pauzinhos e o ajudei na adoção. Depois disso ele apenas me deu um obrigado e sumiu no mundo com a garota. Nunca mais soube dele. Foi isso.

-Ah…

-Mas foi apenas isso? Vocês não conversaram nem nada?

-Conversamos Quatre, mas ele está inflexível. Não quis nem me ouvir. E eu me sinto tão confuso. Uma necessidade de tê-lo cresce dentro de mim a cada dia que passa, e agora eu estou tão perto e tão longe. Ele me odeia. Construiu barreiras sólidas em volta de si e eu não sei como penetrá-las.

-Você com certeza deve tê-lo abordado de forma brusca, não deve? Tem que ir devagar Heero, senão poderá assustá-lo e ele pode sumir novamente.

-E como eu faço isso?

-Não sei… você sempre foi o melhor estrategista dentro do grupo.

-E Duo sempre foi o segundo melhor.

-Mas isso não o impede de você conseguir o que quer. Eu lembro que Duo era teimoso, mas você era mais ainda… -Uma pausa do outro lado da linha. -… Eu tenho que ir Heero. Negócios para resolver. Qualquer coisa me liga.

-Obrigado Quatre.

-De nada, para que serve os amigos? -Retrucou com um tom encorajador e desligou o telefone. Heero jogou o celular sobre a cama e voltou-se a deitar nela, olhando novamente para o teto. O que faria? Teria que se aproximar devagar de Duo, mas como?

"Não é meu aluno. Por acaso é um visitante fazendo algum teste para decidir que curso seguir?"

De repente as palavras de Duo voltaram a sua mente. Visitante. Sim, ele era um visitante. Hoje, ele se tornaria um aluno. Abrindo um grande sorriso, Heero puxou seu laptop e começou a vasculhar novamente os arquivos da faculdade. De repente uma ânsia em aprender literatura o acometeu.

* * * * *

A dor fazia a veia por detrás de seu olho esquerdo latejar fortemente. Estava com uma enxaqueca terrível e por isso hoje prometia ser um daqueles dias. Daria aula o dia inteiro, sem descanso, apenas para o almoço. Já tinha engolido meio pote de aspirina. Mas, quanto mais tempo passava, mais doía. Ficou tentado a dar meia volta, quando se viu em frente à porta da sala, e ir para casa se esconder debaixo da suas cobertas quentes, mas não poderia. Era pago para poder dar aulas e uma dor de cabeça ferrenha não o impediria de fazer aquilo que mais gostava.

Abriu a porta da sala e não ouviu um ruído vindo de seus alunos. Era isso que mais gostava neles, era por isso que era bom ser o professor preferido de todos. Eles sempre sabiam quando ele não estava nos seus melhores dias.

-Está tudo bem professor? -Uma voz mínima veio da primeira carteira, quando ele depositou a sua bolsa sobre a mesa.

-Está Donna. -Deo respondeu a ruiva a sua frente, ainda mantendo os óculos escuros sobre os olhos. Sentia que se os tirasse, dentro da luz néon daquela sala, sua cabeça doeria ainda mais. -Bem, vamos começar. -Disse, recolhendo seu material de dentro da bolsa e depois dando uma olhada rápida sobre a sala. Seria apenas uma inspeção de rotina para ver quem havia faltado ou estava atrasado, quando seus olhos encobertos prenderam-se em um par de azul profundo que estava no meio de seus alunos.

"Mas o que ele está fazendo aqui?" O homem pensou irritado e sentiu sua cabeça doer mais quando viu a face, sempre inexpressiva, de Heero contorcer-se em um sorriso escarninho. E ver isso o fez perceber algo. Heero estava armando alguma coisa. Ele somente dava esse sorriso quando tinha conseguido algo com sucesso.

Desesperado, ele catou a lista de chamada nova que havia recebido essa manhã e correu os olhos sobre ela, apenas para sentir mais uma pontada de dor quando atestou, com desespero, que no final da lista estava impresso o nome que lhe atormentava há tempos:

Yuy, Heero. 

"Merda!" Praguejou mentalmente, jogando a lista com violência sobre a mesa. Então Heero queria brincar? Pois bem, esse jogo poderia ser jogado por dois. E o Soldado Perfeito apreenderia que havia muito mais por detrás do Shinigami do que ele possa imaginar.


	4. Capitulo 4

Aquele homem na frente da sala, com um brilho peculiar nos olhos, como se estivesse diante de um grande desafio, e dando aula com uma intensidade e paixão que pareciam estrangeiras aos alunos, ele sim lhe lembrava mais o Duo Maxwell que conheceu. O brilho nos olhos era mais do que familiar a Heero Yuy. Era o brilho do Shinigami quando ele encontrava a sua presa. Mas o japonês não se afugentaria, como no passado muitos soldados já fizeram, ele começou o jogo e ele iria até o fim. Só não esperava que Duo resolvesse jogar também. A sorte estava lançada, agora era só esperar para ver até onde isso iria dar.

A sineta tocou e ruídos de papéis sendo remexidos e cadeiras se arrastando, foram ouvidos pela sala. Como sempre, algumas alunas pararam em volta da mesa do professor para tirar dúvidas de última hora e minutos mais tarde saíram da sala. Quando o último aluno saiu, Deo ergueu os olhos dos livros que guardava dentro de sua enorme bolsa e viu que apenas um estudante manteve-se imóvel no lugar. Um maldito estudante. Um pensamento macabro cruzou a sua mente. Heero estava se tornando uma pedra no sapato, mas, nesse momento, ele era o _seu estudante_, e ele com certeza iria conhecer o lado daquele professor que as pessoas mais temiam. O lado mandão e exigente.

-Então… -O americano começou, jogando a alça da bolsa sobre o ombro e cobrindo os olhos com os óculos escuros. Há tempos a sua dor de cabeça desceu mais para a altura do coração e do cotovelo, mas ele ignorou isso durante as três horas de aula. -… você resolveu dar a graça de sua presença em minha turma. -Perguntou, como se falasse com um conhecido que viu uma ou duas vezes passando pelo campus.

-Tive experiências anteriores agradáveis nessa aula. E soube que o curso era muito bom. -Heero respondeu, inabalável. Sentia a tensão emanar de Duo e sabia que faltava muito pouco para ele explodir. Por mais que tentasse manter-se indiferente e neutro a suas emoções, Duo sempre seria Duo. E se ele forçasse mais um pouco, com certeza conseguiria ver aqueles olhos violetas brilharem de forma mortal. Porém, ao pensar nisso, outra idéia cruzou a sua mente. Preferia os orbes violetas brilhando em luxuria por ele e, por que não dizer, amor. Mas isso ele sabia que seria muito difícil obter. O ex–piloto do Deathscythe Hell o amou um dia, e tudo o que ele fez foi desprezar esse sentimento em nome do que era "certo". Sabia que conseguir o que perdeu de volta seria a batalha mais dura que iria enfrentar.

Sentindo o coração batendo acelerado e bombeando o sangue com violência pelas suas veias, Deo inclinou-se sobre a mesa onde Heero estava sentado e apoiou-se no tampo dessa, aproximando seu rosto da face do moreno a sua frente.

-Você não sabe receber um não como resposta, não é? -Atestou, falando suavemente, como se o homem que estivesse a sua frente não fosse o responsável por partir seu coração e destruir todas as esperanças de um dia ser feliz.

-Deveria saber que eu nunca deixo missões incompletas. E você, no momento, é minha missão. -Um brilho perigoso passou pelos olhos violetas e Deo afastou-se abruptamente, quando viu Heero inclinar-se e aproximar mais seus rostos.

-Pois se prepare para falhar, Yuy. Ainda não entendo o que diabos você quer…

-Você! -Heero falou com uma voz firme, levantando-se bruscamente de sua cadeira. Mal tivera tempo de processar, ou deixar o rapaz a sua frente terminar a pergunta, mas já estava dando uma resposta que vinha mais do que seu cérebro, mas sim de seu coração. E comprovou, aterrorizado, que era isso mesmo o que queria. Era isso o que buscava em Duo. O preenchimento do vazio não seria suficiente apenas com a amizade do americano, mas com algo mais. Era por isso que se casou com Relena. Achava que se casar com ela era a coisa certa a fazer. Não pelo pertencimento a um lugar, mas pelo fato de que era assim que as coisas deveriam ser. Homens se relacionavam com mulheres e se casavam com elas, e não com companheiros de guerra.

-Você quer a mim? -Deo falou com uma voz séria, tirando Heero de seu devaneio e voltando a sua atenção ao rapaz. -Você quer a mim? -Agora a voz tinha tons incrédulos nela. -Você acha que pode fazer o que quiser comigo e depois de anos aparecer na minha vida, só porque deve estar cansado de seu casamento real, e me dizer que quer a mim? -O americano recuou alguns passos, como se o japonês tivesse se tornado uma fera em frente aos seus olhos.

-Duo…

-Não me chama de Duo, Yuy! Duo Maxwell morreu há anos atrás quando você disse que se casaria com a Rainha do Mundo.

-Deo… -Heero falou entre dentes. -… você não me deixa nem tentar. O que você acha que eu vou fazer? Te decepcionar novamente? Não é como se nós tivéssemos sido amantes. Eu tinha deixado bem claro que não queria nada mais que a sua amizade.

-Aha!- Deo apontou um dedo para o rosto de Heero. -Disse tudo Sr.Yuy. Não éramos amantes, e eu duvido muito que éramos ao menos amigos. Mas isso não muda o fato que eu te amava e que me senti ferido. Deveria ter pensado nisso quando resolveu me anunciar, na maior cara lavada, o seu casamento. Eu pensei que depois do fim da guerra, ao menos você tinha ganhado um pouco de humanidade para considerar as emoções dos outros. E é pelo fato de não termos tido nada, que você não está no direito de vir reivindicar algo que nunca teve.

-Não estou reivindicando, estou pedindo uma chance para termos algo.

-Pois pode esquecer! Como eu já lhe disse uma vez, tolo é aquele que se apaixonar por uma pedra. Olhe só para você, nem cinco anos de casado com Relena e já está largando a pobre!

-Isso porque eu não amo a Relena.

-Yuy, aceite isso, você não ama a ninguém, nem a você mesmo. -Sentenciou, saindo da sala às pressas, pois já estava atrasado para a sua próxima aula.

* * * * * *

Entrou no apartamento que tinha conseguido alugar perto da faculdade, jogando seus pertences de qualquer maneira pela sala de estar e largando-se desajeitadamente sobre o sofá, soltando um grunhido de desagrado. Mais uma tática falha para se aproximar de Duo. E isso estava ficando a cada dia mais frustrante. Cada vez que chegava perto do americano ele reagia como um animal ferido e acuado, pronto para atacar e para se auto proteger. Porém, como você conseguia aproximar-se de um animal ferido sem assustá-lo ou feri-lo ainda mais? Talvez fosse hora de fazer outra consulta a Quatre. Quer alguém melhor para entender de sentimentos alheios do que o dono do Coração do Universo?

Catou o celular e estava prestes a discar o número do árabe, quando o aparelho tocou. Isso estava começando a se tornar um hábito.

-Yuy falando. -Disse com uma voz monocórdia.

-Heero! -Relena quase gritou do outro lado da linha e o japonês teve ímpetos de jogar o telefone janela afora. Estava demorando para ela novamente vir lhe perturbar. Ele tinha coisas melhores a fazer do que falar com essa mulher... sua mulher, lembrou desgostoso. Tecnicamente, ainda estava casado com Relena. E isso era apenas mais um empecilho para Duo o afastar mais e mais. Teria que resolver isso rapidamente.

-Relena. -Retrucou com um tom desinteressado;

-Que história é essa de missão estendida? E confidencial? -Bradou a vice–ministra no outro lado da linha e Heero deu um meio sorriso. Wufei sabia ser um grande amigo quando você conseguia a total confiança e respeito dele. Claro que o chinês ainda torcia o nariz diante dos novos (ou velhos) sentimentos do ex-piloto do Wing Zero em relação ao ex–garoto de trança, mas ainda sim dava o seu apoio, de forma discreta é claro. E Heero, sendo Heero, nunca que se engajaria em uma tarefa sem cuidar de pequenos contratempos. Bastou uma ligada para Chang na sede dos Preventers e esse lhe arrumou uma cobertura para o tempo que ficaria longe do reino Sank e, principalmente, longe de sua esposa possessiva.

-Foi isso mesmo que você ouviu. Estou em missão, e não posso falar sobre ela.

-Há anos que você não sai em missão de campo, por que disso agora? Por que você?

-Porque eu ainda sou o melhor. Aceite isso Relena. Caso você tenha esquecido, você se casou com um soldado, e isso não vai mudar, por mais paz que tenhamos ou que você tente empregar nesse mundo.

-Mas… mas… mas… por quanto tempo você vai ficar fora?

-Não sei.

-Isso não é justo. -Protestou a jovem de uma maneira muito infantil e que não condizia em nada com uma renomada diplomata.

-Não é questão de ser ou não ser justo. Se você ainda quer manter a paz que tanto lutou para conseguir, vai ter que aceitar que eu tenho que fazer o trabalho pesado por trás para conseguir isso.

-Você fala como se o que eu fizesse não fosse nada. Que eu não passo de uma figura representativa. -Heero quase teve vontade de dizer que era isso mesmo. Relena não passava mesmo de uma figura representativa, assim como muitos outros diplomatas, pois o trabalho difícil mesmo ficava com Lady Une e seu pessoal. Eles sim eram os verdadeiros responsáveis pela manutenção da paz.

-Escute, Relena, não posso ficar perdendo tempo falando com você, tenho trabalho a fazer.

-O seu trabalho é mais importante do que a sua esposa? -A mulher gritou pelo telefone. Já estava farta das escapulidas de Heero e suas desculpas para poder se afastar de si. No começo achou que ele ainda estava preso ao estereótipo de soldado perfeito, ainda se habituando com o fim da guerra e a vida civil e normal. Mas depois de quatro anos, ele já deveria estar mais do que acostumado.

-Você realmente quer ouvir uma resposta para a sua pergunta? -Heero retrucou irritado. Essas discussões entre os dois estavam a cada dia se tornando mais freqüentes. Sempre por coisas banais ou coisas importantes. Nunca se entendiam. Ela sempre queria que ele agisse ao seu modo "condizente com o marido de uma vice-ministra", sempre dizia. E, é claro, ele nunca aceitava. Mas o ponto forte das discussões não era Relena cobrar uma atitude ao seu gosto, era do jovem rebater, num momento de fúria, que Duo nunca exigiria tal coisa. Certo que o nome do rapaz só foi mencionado duas vezes, mas foi o suficiente para fazer o ex-piloto ver que o americano tinha razão e que ele cometeu, pela primeira vez em sua vida, um erro.

-Oras, mas que ousadia é essa Yuy?! Esse não é o homem com quem eu me casei! -Rebateu indignada.

-Você se casou com uma fantasia criada por você mesma, Relena. Se não pode aceitar o que eu realmente sou, acho que está na hora de cada um seguir o seu caminho.

-Como…

-Tchau Relena! Outra hora a gente se fala. -Retrucou, encerrando a ligação dela e jogando o celular sobre a mesa, inclinando a cabeça sobre o encosto do sofá e soltando um suspiro. Ficou nessa posição por longos minutos, quando se lembrou que precisava fazer algo, antes de Relena ter ligado para ele.

-Eu precisava ligar para alguém… -Murmurou distraído, pedaços da conversa com Relena e Duo dançando em sua cabeça. -… Eu preciso ligar para Quatre. -Lembrou-se, catando novamente o telefone. -E eu preciso de um advogado. -Concluiu, discando o número do herdeiro dos Winner's.

* * * * *

Final de semana realmente era uma benção, ao menos para as crianças que corriam pelos jardins das casas, pela rua tranqüila, brincando umas com as outras e aproveitando o sol frio daquela manhã. Crianças essas que ele via através da janela de seu escritório, enquanto corrigia pilhas e mais pilhas de textos e trabalhos de seus alunos.

Deo apoiou a cabeça sobre a mão, enquanto o cotovelo encontrava o seu lugar sobre os papéis e pastas sobre a mesa, e pôs-se a observar essas mesmas crianças que brincavam. Viu quando Holly parou de correr para tentar pegar um amiguinho e virou-se na direção de sua janela, acenando para ele. O jovem acenou de volta com um grande sorriso no rosto, mas quando a garota virou as costas para ele, o sorriso rapidamente sumiu e pensamentos nada agradáveis vieram a sua cabeça. Lembranças de uma época que ele preferia que sumisse de sua mente. Pois as maiorias das recordações estavam preenchidas com apenas uma pessoa, possuidora de olhos azul cobalto frios como o gelo.

O homem suspirou, batendo com a testa no tampo da mesa para afastar esses pensamentos. Era apenas Heero reaparecer na sua vida que em questão de segundos ele sentia suas pernas tremerem e seu coração acelerar. E por mais que ele se mantivesse impassível diante do outro homem, não poderia negar que ele ainda o afetava, e muito. E que uma pequena parte, lá dentro de si, queria dar validade às palavras do japonês. Deixar rolar para ver aonde isso tudo iria chegar. Que ele seria finalmente feliz. Que a sua tão sonhada família finalmente existiria.

-Pai! -O grito de Holly o tirou de seu devaneio e o fez levantar a cabeça para ver a jovem que entrava esbaforida em sua sala. -Pai, olha só o que acabaram de entregar! -Disse a garota sorridente, trazendo um enorme buquê de lírios brancos.

Lírios brancos… sempre foram as suas flores favoritas. Elas lhe lembravam o cheiro da Igreja Maxwell. Da sua infância feliz antes da desgraça. Mas, ninguém sabia disso, exceto uma pessoa…

A primavera tinha chegado com tudo naquele ano, o primeiro ano de paz. Porém, ainda havia trabalho a ser feito apesar do fim da guerra. Algumas facções ainda estavam arrumando problemas e era o trabalho deles prevenir que qualquer foco de incêndio surja. Por isso cá estavam eles dois, tocaiando a velha base, quase destruída, da Oz, do alto do monte, em uma noite estrelada como aquela. Uma noite para lá de romântica, ao menos era o que Duo achava.

_-Quanto tempo temos que ficar aqui? -Duo resmungou, virando de costas e deitando na grama, observando o céu. -Eu não estou detectando nenhum foco de incêndio, como Une diz, nessa velha base._

_-Hn. -Foi à única resposta que obteve de seu parceiro._

_-Com certeza o movimento lá dentro é de pessoas de rua procurando abrigo, mais nada._

_-Hn. -Novamente a mesma resposta. Sempre o mesmo Heero eloqüente._

_-Que tédio. -Murmurou, virando de lado e permanecendo naquela posição por mais de meia hora. Quando notou o longo tempo de silêncio de seu parceiro ao seu lado, Heero finalmente voltou a sua atenção completamente para Duo. O americano baka nunca ficava mais de dois segundos calado. Será que tinha dormido? Era só o que lhe faltava._

_Sorrateiro, rastejou até o garoto de trança para acordá-lo, quando percebeu, ao chegar perto, que ele estava bem consciente e olhava com uma certa admiração para uma flor que crescia na relva, ao lado dele._

_-Duo? -Perguntou, tentando o tirar de seu estranho transe._

_-Lírio. -Duo sussurrou com uma voz distante, como se estivesse mergulhado em lembranças. -Minha flor favorita…_

-Pai!? -Holly chamou quando percebeu que o olhar de Deo estava distante.

_-_Sim? -O homem piscou, voltando a sua atenção à garota.

-São lindas, não são? Nunca vi seus admiradores chegarem tão longe. De quem será que são? -Perguntou, procurando um cartão, alheia a expressão pálida de Deo. Não podia ser de Heero. Poderia ser coincidência, apenas isso. Lírio não era um tipo de flor difícil de ser achada. Só poderia ser isso. Coincidência e nada mais. Como Holly dissera, algum de seus admiradores deve ter mandado, achando que assim conseguiria a atenção de Deo.

-Olha! -A morena exclamou extasiada quando encontrou um envelope longo por entre as flores. -Um cartão. -Disse curiosa, revirando o envelope entre os dedos e procurando uma assinatura. Iria abrir o cartão quando esse foi retirado de suas mãos.

-Com licença? -Deo falou em um tom divertido. -Creio que as flores são para mim, assim como o cartão. -Holly apenas soltou um muxoxo, fazendo um biquinho contrariado, enquanto o homem abria o cartão.

**Outubro** Eu não consigo mais correr 

_Eu caio diante de voc_

_Aqui estou_

_Não tenho nada a perder_

_Eu tentei esquecer_

_Você é tudo o que eu tenho_

_Leve-me para casa_

_Eu ainda estou lutando_

_Quebrado_

_Sem vida_

_Eu desisto_

_Você é minha única força_

_Sem você, não posso continuar._

_Não posso mais_

_Nunca mais_

_Minha única esperança_

_(Todas as vezes que eu tentei)_

_Minha única paz_

_(Me afastar de você)_

_Minha única alegria_

_Minha única força_

_(Eu caio em sua graça abundante)_

_Meu único poder_

_Minha única vida_

_(E amor, é onde eu estou)_

_Meu único amor_

_Eu não consigo mais correr_

_Eu me entrego a voc_

_Desculpe-me_

_Todo o meu ressentimento_

_Eu ignorei_

_Tudo o que é verdadeiro e real_

_Tudo o que eu preciso é voc_

_Quando a noite me alcançar_

_Eu não fecharei meus olhos_

_Eu estou muito vivo_

_E você muito forte_

_Eu não posso mais mentir_

_Eu caio diante de voc_

_Desculpe-me_

_Ignorando constantemente_

_A dor que está me consumindo_

_Mas dessa vez o corte é muito profundo_

_Nunca ficarei inteiro novamente_

_O. L._

-O.L? -Deo murmurou, sentindo os olhos arderem com lágrimas não derramadas. Quem era esse tal de O.L? Por que seu coração traiçoeiro insistia em lhe dizer que era Heero?

-Pai? -Holly chamou quando viu a expressão dele à medida que lia o cartão. O que deveria estar escrito nele para fazer o homem que ela conhecia, o homem que sempre foi tão forte, parecer tão solitário e indefeso?

-O quê? -Deo ergueu a cabeça, tentando afastar a sensação de aperto no coração.

-Quem foi que mandou as flores e o cartão? -Perguntou.

-Não sei… -Deo sussurrou.  -… Mas, seja quem for, soube tocar no ponto certo.

_Obs: O poema na verdade é a tradução da letra "October" do Evanescence._


	5. Capitulo 5

A chuva castigava Oxford quando o homem finalmente conseguiu entrar no campus, fugindo do temporal que o assolava.

Sacudindo a sua capa, Deo caminhou por entre a multidão de alunos, sendo cumprimentado aqui e acolá à medida que ia caminhando, até que conseguiu chegar ao seu destino: seu adorado escritório. Chegava a ser cômico, mas quem conheceu o antigo Duo Maxwell jamais pensaria que aquele lugar pertencesse a ele. Certo que não estava nada arrumado. Papéis, livros, blocos de anotações, cadernos, lápis e um laptop perdido em meio ao bando de folhas, inundavam todo o local. Mas ele sabia onde estava cada coisa. Cada aula, desde o dia em que ele começou a trabalhar nessa faculdade.

Colocando a sua inseparável bolsa sobre uma das duas cadeiras que havia na pequena sala, o homem dirigiu-se a sua mesa para poder começar seu trabalho diário, quando notou que havia algo fora do lugar em cima do móvel. Havia uma caixa. A quinta essa semana, desde que ele recebeu os lírios no final de semana passado. Sempre vindo com um poema anexado, sempre assinado pelo misterioso "O. L.".

No início Deo realmente teve a ilusão de que isso seria mais uma investida de Heero. Mas, depois de observá-lo atentamente por uma semana inteira e ver que ele não fazia nenhum movimento brusco - somente participando das aulas como todos os alunos - desde o último confronto deles, ele começou a perder qualquer esperança.

Abriu a caixa apenas para encontrar bombons enfeitados dentro dela e não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que surgiu em seu rosto. Realmente, quem quer que esteja fazendo isso era um galanteador. Catou um bombom e o colocou na boca, suprimindo um gemido de satisfação diante do gosto adocicado que tocou a sua língua. Doces ainda eram a sua tara, qualquer um que o conhecesse um pouco saberia disso. E o misterioso admirador sempre sabia tocar nos pontos certos.

-Isso sim é o paraíso! -Exclamou, jogando outro bombom na boca, recostando em sua cadeira e mirando o teto.

-Falando sozinho professor? -O rapaz abaixou os olhos para ver quem entrava na sala, apenas para se deparar com um par de olhos azuis vivos na face de porcelana de uma jovem ruiva.

-Dia, justamente a garota que eu queria ver. Entre, entre.

-Deo! Justamente o homem que eu queria ver. –Retrucou a ruiva com um sorriso divertido. Era raro ver seu professor de bom humor, ainda mais em um dia chuvoso. Talvez, fora Holly, em Oxford Diana Carter fosse a única pessoa que conhecesse profundamente Deo e tinha uma relação de amizade com ele. Afinal, era o que se obtinha quando se tornava a assistente pessoal do professor, cargo ganho depois de tirar dez por dois anos seguidos em todas as avaliações dele.

-Opa! Quando você fala isso, boa coisa não deve ser. O que aconteceu?

-Sinto informar, Deo, mas não vou poder bancar a babá hoje. -O sorriso que estava na face de Deo rapidamente morreu, e ele ganhou uma postura mais rígida.

-Por que não?

-Minha avó não está se sentindo bem… -Começou a jovem. Morava com avó inglesa desde que veio estudar no país, saindo da América, seu país de origem. Talvez por isso os dois se entendessem, por serem da mesma nacionalidade. -… por isso não estarei disponível essa noite.

-Afe. E agora? Não posso deixar a Holly sozinha…

-Ela já é crescida Deo. Tem oito anos e sabe se cuidar muito bem.

-Eu… -Disse indeciso. Sabia que Holly sabia se cuidar sozinha. Mas, mesmo assim, ele não gostava de deixá-la sozinha. Ainda mais em dias em que ele chegaria mais tarde em casa, como hoje.

-Bem, hoje sendo sexta-feira, com certeza não haverá mal se a Holly dormir um pouco mais tarde.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Traga ela para cá. Depois vocês dois podem sair para jantar fora, fazerem coisas de pai e filha. Há quanto tempo vocês não passam um tempinho juntos? E eu lembro que Holly sempre adorou vagar pelo campus.

-É, eu sei. Da última vez que eu a trouxe a área de Engenharia Eletrônica quase enlouqueceu com ela.

-O que é curioso, como uma garotinha da idade dela pode entender tanto de eletrônica? -Dia ponderou e Deo engoliu em seco. Holly era uma menina inteligente por si só, e não duvidava que o QI dela estivesse acima da média. Afinal, precisa-se muito mais do que sorte para sobreviver nas ruas. Mas, com certeza, eletro/eletrônica e robótica não foram coisas que ela aprendeu na escola. Isso era educação caseira.

-Vou pensar no seu conselho Dia, obrigado. –A interrompeu antes que ela começasse a ficar curiosa demais.

-Okay! A gente se vê professor. -Respondeu a jovem, compreendendo a evasão de Deo ao assunto. Em relação a passado e família, prof. Maverick era mais misterioso todo todos os mistérios e suspenses os quais ele lecionava. Assim que ela fechou a porta do escritório ao sair, Deo voltou ao trabalho.

* * * * *

Heero estacionou seu carro na entrada do campus, perguntando-se o porquê de insistir em assistir a essas aulas idiotas. Claro que quando entrou nos arquivos da faculdade para se inscrever na cadeira de Letras, ele não chegou a cogitar que as regras da universidade não o permitiria a fazer apenas um curso: o de Duo. Por isso teve que se inscrever em outras matérias e tem que cumpri-las. Apesar de não gostar, o que ele estava fazendo era considerado uma missão. E ele nunca deixava uma missão incompleta. Mesmo que para isso tivesse que enfrentar professores chatos, que conseguiam ser – com seus falatórios – piores do que um ataque de todos os Touros e Áries da Oz. Ao menos saber que haveria aula de Duo – coisa que ele tinha todos os dias por ser uma matéria importante – compensava parte do sofrimento.

O rapaz desceu do carro e começou a caminhar em direção ao prédio, sob as pesadas gotas de chuva. Alcançou o edifício e encaminhou-se para as escadas estranhamente vazias. De duas a uma, ou estava todo mundo em aula, ou realmente a chuva forte fez boa parte dos alunos se atrasarem. Ainda bem que ele decidiu sair mais cedo de casa para as aulas. Afinal, morar dentro do campus estava fora de cogitação. Já lhe bastava os anos de guerra, onde ele era obrigado a esconder-se dentro daqueles colégios internos. O confinamento, esperando ansiosamente pelo rolar dos acontecimentos, nunca lhe fez muito bem. Apesar de na época ele jamais demonstrar isso.

Finalmente alcançou a sala de aula, que ainda encontrava-se vazia, e entrou no local, arrumando-se em uma das carteiras da primeira fileira. Como sempre, ficando a inteira visão de Duo. Paciente, ficou sentado lá, ouvindo a chuva bater contra o vidro da janela, quando a porta da sala abriu-se abruptamente e uma figura diminuta entrou, carregando uma bolsa que parecia muito grande para o seu tamanho.

Holly entrou saltitando na sala de aula, quase dançando diante de sua sorte por Dia não poder cuidar dela hoje. Ela adorava vir à faculdade, embora ainda estivesse no primário. As aulas, os livros, os professores, era tudo tão excitante. Você ficava sabendo de tantas coisas dentro desse campus enorme. Da última vez que ela tinha vindo, ainda se lembrava com divertimento, tinha quase levado a sessão de Engenharia à loucura com a sua curiosidade. Mas ela não podia evitar, adorava o conhecimento, apesar de ser tão nova, coisa que Deo explicou dizendo que ela era uma criança especial. A própria não se achava especial. Mas, aos olhos de seu pai, ela era perfeita, por isso não contestava quando o homem começava com o discurso de como ela era inteligente e especial. Para sermos honestos, até que ela gostava dessa atenção toda e essa bajulação. Para quem teve um início de infância carente, tendo que começar a agir como adulto para poder sobreviver, ter alguém lhe paparicando era a melhor coisa que existia, com certeza.

Empolgada, a garota colocou a enorme bolsa sobre a mesa. Hoje ela iria assistir a uma aula do seu pai. Geralmente quando ela vinha aqui ficava vagando pelo campus e assistindo as outras aulas. Sendo conhecida da maioria dos alunos e professores como filha de Deo Maverick, o mesmo não se preocupava em deixá-la solta pelo lugar. Mas hoje, em um dia chuvoso como esse, nada melhor do que as aulas de seu pai para animar  e aquecer diante do tempo frio. Ainda saltitante, virou-se para procurar um bom lugar na frente da turma, quando divisou a figura que a observava com interesse. Rapidamente sua animação se esvaiu ao lembrar-se do homem que estava sentado em uma das primeiras carteiras.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? -Perguntou rispidamente, caminhando a passos pesados em direção ao japonês e parando a sua frente, com seus olhos castanhos estreitando em desconfiança.

-Eu estudo aqui. -Heero respondeu calmamente, achando divertido o modo como a menina tentava lhe parecer ameaçadora.

-Você o quê? -Holly quase gritou, mas ao invés disso a sua voz apenas saiu estrangulada. Deo não havia mencionado isso a ela. Depois de tudo que ele lhe disse sobre esse homem, por que não lhe falou que ele havia se tornado o seu aluno? Talvez isso explicasse o fato de seu pai ter agido estranho por um tempo.

-Eu estudo aqui. -O moreno falou calmamente, enfatizando cada palavra e Holly tomou isso como um insulto, como se o sujeito estivesse falando com alguém mentalmente incapacitado.

-Não precisa falar como se eu fosse uma idiota! -Rebateu chateada. Não gostava desse homem, desde que o tinha visto parado a sua porta tempos atrás. E agora gostava menos ainda depois que soube que ele fez Deo sofrer, e que, com certeza, ainda mexia com o americano, ainda o afetando. Gostava de ver Deo sorrir. Mas, desde o dia em que esse homem apareceu, os raros sorrisos de Deo se tornaram mais raros ainda.

-Estou apenas respondendo a sua pergunta. -A face de Heero permanecia inexpressiva, mas por dentro ele estava rolando de rir. Aquela menina, se ele não soubesse que era adotada, passaria tranqüilamente como filha de Duo. Tão emocional, tão geniosa e parecia uma bola de energia, como o americano. Ao menos como o americano era.

-Com um tom de descaso, como se eu fosse uma imbecil. -Holly deu um salto, aproximando-se mais dele e encostando um dedo ousado na ponta do nariz do japonês. Em outros tempos o dedo abusado deixaria de existir, assim como o dono dele, mas Heero não era mais o soldado perfeito. Ao menos ele tentava desprender-se desse título. Se queria Duo, teria que ser mais emotivo do que um bloco de gelo, como o americano sempre o considerou.

-Oras, me desculpe. -Heero declarou, inclinando a cabeça de lado e a apoiando na mão, vagando o olhar desde o rosto de Holly ao dedo ainda em sua face, com um sorriso divertido ameaçando tocar os seus lábios. Estranho, desde que ele encontrou Duo, estava mais apto a sorrisos de qualquer espécie.

-Não gosto de você, garoto. -A morena atestou, referindo-se a Heero com certa petulância, como se eles fossem iguais. -Não gosto nada de você. E trate de ficar longe do meu pai. -Com esse aviso, um brilho estranho passou pelos olhos do ex–piloto do Wing Zero, que ganhou uma postura mais ereta e perdendo todo o divertimento causado pela cena.

-Não creio que seja você que tem que decidir isso… -Heero começou, não tentando soar muito ameaçador com a arrogância daquela menina. Toda a graça que tinha achado dela pela cena que ela estava armando antes se esvaiu como areia ao vento. Porém, tinha a sensação que jogar a garota pela janela não seria bom para elevar seus pontos diante de Duo.

-Meu pai me contou sobre vocês dois, me contou o que você fez com ele. E nós estávamos bem e felizes antes de você aparecer. Sem contar, Sr.Yuy, que o senhor ainda é o marido da vice–ministra – "Não por muito tempo", Heero pensou. – e por isso não deixarei que você parta o coração de Deo novamente, como fez no passado.

-Deixe-me ver se entendi direito, -O homem começou, com seriedade, mirando seus olhos azul cobalto nos da menina, reparando com uma certa curiosidade que eles não era totalmente castanhos, mas sim verdes acastanhados. -você não me acha bom o suficiente para namorar o Du… Deo?

-Você é um sujeito inteligente. -A garota declarou com um sorriso, afastando-se de Heero e procurando um lugar para sentar-se, assim que outros alunos começaram a entrar na sala de aula.

Heero remexeu-se inquieto em seu lugar, observando o que acontecia a sua volta com pouco interesse, até que o objeto de sua afeição entrou na sala, dirigindo-se à frente da turma. Viu quando Duo parou ao lado de Holly e sorriu abertamente para ela, lhe fazendo um cafuné nos cabelos e indo para o seu lugar. Viu, também, quando a garota virou-se para ele com um olhar de aviso que dizia com todas as letras: "fique longe dele". Um olhar que, irritantemente, lhe lembrava Relena. Mas não seria uma pirralha de oito anos que o pararia. Já enfrentara desafios piores e vencera. E esse com certeza era o maior desafio de todos. Porém Heero Yuy não era conhecido como um homem que jogava para perder.

* * * * *

Novembro chegou mais frio e mais chuvoso do que nunca. Nada de anormal vindo de um país que era considerado a terra das chuvas. Mas, mesmo assim, ficar parado na janela vendo o temporal cair ainda fascinava Deo. Sendo criado em uma colônia, ele ainda se lembrava claramente da primeira vez que veio a Terra durante a Operação Meteoro. Primeiro a sensação de liberdade e poder ao voar com o Deathscythe através do espaço, depois observar com admiração àquela enorme bola azul ao longe. E, por fim, pisar naquele planeta tão fascinante, cheio de mistérios e eventos naturais. O primeiro evento que lhe pegou de surpresa e o fez rir como uma criança, foi a chuva. Em L-2 a água era controlada e chover era uma coisa que não ocorria muito. Depois disso foi à neve. Ele ainda se lembrava de como ficou por horas, sentado no frio, vendo os flocos caírem com uma certa adoração.

Deo continuou observando as gotas caírem a baterem contra o vidro de sua janela, enquanto raios iluminavam aquele escritório parcialmente escurecido. Em suas mãos, ele ainda apertava o cartão que havia recebido essa tarde, com um buquê de lírios e uma caixa de chocolates, ornamentado com um poema, que dessa vez era um pouco diferente dos outros. Enquanto os outros poemas recebidos falavam de alguém com alma solitária, procurando por Deo para sentir-se completo, esse falava do encontro das duas almas. Da dele e de seu misterioso admirador. Aquele que seu coração traiçoeiro, apesar de todas as evidências, ainda insistia em dizer que era Heero.

O homem abriu novamente o cartão, relendo o conteúdo com extrema atenção.

Você Me Pertence Há uma razão do porquê 

_Você poder olhar para o céu a cada noite_

_E cada estrela dele estar em seu lugar_

_Há uma razão do porqu_

_De a lua cheia influenciar a mar_

_E das ondas sempre banharem a praia que as espera_

_E por isso_

_Baby, você pertence..._

_Nada jamais significou tanto_

_Ou pareceu tão certo_

_Cada parte de mim acredita nisso_

_Baby, você pertence..._

_Realmente não há nenhum mistério_

_Eu acho que qualquer um pode ver_

_Que você pertence a mim_

_Há uma voz interna_

_E eu a ouço prometer a mim_

_Quando você se aproxima_

_Eu o reconheço pelo coração_

_Como uma canção familiar_

_Cada palavra está me dizendo_

_Que a hora finalmente chegou_

_Agora aqui está voc_

_E eu sempre estarei certo disso_

_Assim como o sol pertence ao céu da manh_

_Junto com ele outras milhares de razões do porqu_

_Você pertence a mim_

_O. L._

_Dê-me a felicidade de finalmente estar ao seu lado. Por favor, conceda-me uma noite ao seu lado. Saia comigo em um jantar. Estarei esperando ansiosamente a sua resposta em seu escritório, na segunda pela manhã._

O poema era lindo, isso ele não poderia negar. Mas era a mensagem final que fazia o seu coração quase sair pela boca. Um encontro, o misterioso admirador queria finalmente se revelar e o levá-lo para jantar. E agora? Se ele fosse realmente Heero, conseguiria jogar todas as paredes de proteção que construiu fora para poder satisfazer sua alma ainda ferida? Conseguiria dar a esse homem a chance que ele queria? O mesmo parecia tão empenhado em conseguir o seu afeto, que isso às vezes fazia Deo considerar. Talvez ele estivesse sendo sincero. Talvez, finalmente o iceberg tenha criado um coração.

_Obs: A música traduzida para o poema é "Baby you Belong" da Faith Hill._


	6. Capitulo 6

O relógio novamente virou os minutos, anunciando dentro da escuridão do quarto que eram 5:40 da manhã, o que, na sua concepção, era um martírio. Parecia que o tempo estava brincando com ele e demorando a passar, apenas para aumentar ainda mais a sua ansiedade.

Deo virou-se na cama e colocou um braço sobre os olhos, suspirando ruidosamente. Havia acordado há duas horas e depois disso não conseguiu mais pregar os olhos. O cartão recebido nesse final de semana ainda ficava repassando na sua mente, e arrepios corriam pela sua espinha a cada minuto que passava. Era segunda-feira, dia em que conheceria o misterioso O. L. e isso em vez de lhe satisfazer apenas o deixava mais nervoso. Como ele deveria ser? Isso se realmente era _ele_. Cartões e flores não indicam o sexo. Mesmo que tal atitude seja considerada masculina diante de um ato de cortejo, nada impedia que uma garota o estivesse galanteando. Porém, sinceramente, ele esperava que não. A única mulher que conseguia chegar em seu coração era Holly, fora ela, mais ninguém. Ele com certeza preferia um tórax bem definido a um par de seios.

Soltando outro suspiro, virou-se novamente, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro, deixando um orbe violeta à mostra para poder observar as horas. Ainda eram 5:43, maldita hora que não passava. E novamente as probabilidades invadiram a sua mente. Será que ele era bonito? Não que ele se importasse, preferia um cérebro a um rostinho bonito, mas se os dois viessem no mesmo pacote, seria muito mais proveitoso. Era mais velho? Mais novo? Se fosse mais novo o dispensaria em um piscar de olhos. Não estava a fim de servir de babá de ninguém. Será que era Heero? Assim que o pensamento passou pela sua mente o americano grunhiu, virando-se novamente e mirando o teto.

-Não é o Heero cacete! -Praguejou, coisa que ele não fazia há tempos. -Tire essa idéia estúpida da sua cabeça. Heero está quieto em seu canto a semanas, como um bom aluno dedicado. E não passou disso. Não passou de uma mísera relação profissional professor/aluno! -Grunhiu mais uma vez, frustrado, sentando-se abruptamente na cama e jogando um travesseiro longe.

-E por que diabos eu quero tanto que seja ele? -Perguntou em voz alta ao nada, olhando para o teto como se ele pudesse lhe dar uma resposta. -Afe! -Bufou, caindo de volta sobre o colchão e abraçando a almofada que havia na cama. -Talvez porque… -Começou a murmurar contra o tecido. -… porque eu o quero. Eu quero que ele me ame, eu quero que ele continue insistindo, eu o quero me abraçando e dizendo que nunca vai me deixar. Confessa Deo, você adorou quando ele bateu na sua porta lhe pedindo perdão, lhe pedindo uma chance. Admita, você ainda quer aquele homem e está exultante pelo fato de ele te querer. Admita que você quer lhe dar uma chance. Admita que você está… -Enterrou mais o rosto no travesseiro, abafando seus lamentos. -… com medo de ser feliz. -Terminou, deixando o quarto cair em silêncio durante um bom tempo.

Novamente os orbes violetas destacaram-se na escuridão, mirando o relógio no criado mudo. Eram 5:47 da manhã.

-Argh! Chega! Se eu ficar mais um segundo nessa cama eu vou enlouquecer. -Quase gritou, dando em salto e sentando-se na cama, chutando as cobertas e saindo dela. Já que estava acordado, o melhor era levantar-se de vez e começar a se preparar para o dia. Ao menos manteria a mente ocupada e não pensaria no encontro que ocorreria daqui a algumas horas.

* * * * *

-Bom dia! -Holly entrou saltitando na cozinha, como uma bola de energia, e Deo sorriu um pouco. Poderia fazer chuva ou sol, mas ela sempre estaria com o bom humor nas alturas.

-Bom dia. -Retrucou o homem, avaliando com intensidade o café ser passado pela cafeteira, enquanto a morena sentava-se à mesa e pegava uma vasilha, a enchendo de cereal e cobrindo os flocos com leite até a borda.

-Acha que ficar vigiando o café o fará passar mais rápido? -Riu a garota, quando Deo catou o bule e despejou o líquido negro e quente dentro da xícara, soltando um suspiro de satisfação diante disso.

-Manjar dos Deuses. -Suspirou o homem, tragando um gole do café.

-Noite mal dormida? -Perguntou a garota, dando uma colherada em seu cereal e o levando a boca.

-Você nem imagina. -Respondeu o homem, ainda bebericando seu café com uma expressão de satisfação no rosto.

-Posso saber o porquê da insônia ou é segredo de Estado? -Os olhos violetas olharam de solaseio para ela, ponderando se deveria contar ou não o que estava no cartão que ele recebeu.

-Bem… -Começou, tomando mais um longo gole de seu café e colocando um pedaço de pão doce na boca. -… os lírios que eu recebi no sábado, junto com o cartão…

-Que você não me mostrou. -Atestou Holly, chateada. Deo sempre mostrava para ela os cartões que recebia, mas esse último foi diferente. O homem apenas o leu e o guardou, longe de seus olhos curiosos.

-Pois é… ele veio diferente dessa vez. -A curiosidade abateu a garota, que se esticou na cadeira com os olhos brilhando e a colher cheia a meio caminho da boca.

-E?

-Bem... Ah, na verdade não havia nada de diferente no cartão. -Comentou o homem, displicente, acenando largamente com uma das mãos e voltando a tomar seu café. Estava fazendo isso de propósito, é claro, afinal, ele sabia o quão curiosa Holly poderia ser se você a atiçasse no ponto certo. E com certeza ele tinha tocado no ponto. Agora era só esperar para ver o que acontecia, pensou com um sorriso sendo escondido pela xícara que segurava contra os lábios.

-Pombas Deo! -Holly ergueu-se da cadeira e bateu com a mão fortemente no tampo da mesa. -Claro que há alguma coisa! Você não teria acordado tão cedo e estaria tomando café feito um viciado em cafeína se algo naquele cartão não tivesse te abalado. Ou senão, você o teria mostrado a mim. -Falou com a voz esganiçada e com a curiosidade lhe comendo por dentro. Deo estava brincando com ela, e ela sabia disso.

-Linguajar jovenzinha. -O homem advertiu, tomando mais um longe gole da sua bebida e re–enchendo a caneca assim que essa acabou.

-Que se dane o linguajar. Você precisa me contar! -A jovem deu a volta na mesa e parou ao lado do rapaz, começando a balançá-lo pelo braço, enquanto esse tentava manter o café dentro da xícara. -Conta vai? Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…

-Okay! -Deo suspirou exasperado, conseguindo colocar a caneca intacta sobre a mesa. -Eu conto. Por isso volte para o seu lugar. -Disse, apontando para a cadeira que ela tinha vagado e rapidamente a garota a ocupou de novo. -Pois bem… -Começou dramaticamente, como se fosse uma de suas aulas. -… ele me escreveu um poema…

-Novidade. -Holly rolou os olhos diante disso.

-Não me interrompa se quiser ouvir. -Deo retrucou em um tom falso de irritação.

-Certo. -Suspirou a garota, apoiando a cabeça sobre uma das mãos, o mirando com um olhar de tédio diante da demora dele.

-Pois bem, ele me escreveu um poema, lindo na verdade, e no fim pediu um encontro. -Rapidamente a menina estava alerta novamente, eriçando-se na cadeira com os olhos largos e com um grande sorriso no rosto.

-O admirador disse quem era? Ele pediu um encontro? -Começou, excitada.

-Ele não disse quem era, apenas me convidou para jantar e disse que aguardaria a minha resposta hoje no meu escritório.

-E você vai aceitar, não vai? -Ela o olhou profundamente, esperando a resposta afirmativa dele, quando percebeu Deo estava hesitante em lhe responder. -Não vai?-Enfatizou. Talvez uma boa maneira para tirar seu pai dessa melancolia que havia se instalado nele, e que se aprofundou depois da chegada desse tal de Yuy, seria um encontro. Talvez uma relação o ajudasse a se animar. E ela não se importava se ele saísse com um homem ou com uma mulher, desde que ele sorrisse, estava tudo perfeito.

-Não sei. Não sei se seria bom eu começar algum relacionamento agora. Quero dizer, eu ando tão ocupado com o trabalho, com a casa, acho que não teria tempo para namoros… -Começou o homem, agora que realmente estava pensando profundamente na resposta, que até a noite passada quando ele se deitou para dormir era afirmativa, ele foi acometido novamente por inseguranças e incertezas.

-Uma ova que não tem tempo! -Holly protestou, levantando-se novamente da cadeira e batendo no tampo da mesa, fazendo os talheres sobre essa tremerem. -Se você está preocupado comigo, com a minha reação se você começar a namorar alguém, se esse alguém for um homem, pode esquecer essa desculpa. Eu não me importo quem você namore, desde que você seja feliz. Por isso é bom você entrar naquele escritório hoje com um grande sorriso no rosto e dizer um sim para ele, ou ela, seja quem for.

-Se for ela eu direi não. -Deo atestou, depois de sentir o peito ficar mais leve com a afirmação de Holly de que ela não se importava se ele ficasse com um garoto.

-Ah… bem, eu não creio que seja uma mulher, mulheres não tendem a mandar flores, chocolates e poemas.

-Com tanto romantismo e sentimentalismo, duvido também que seja um homem. -O rapaz retrucou divertido.

-Bem, ele deve estar realmente apaixonado então para fazer isso. E para toda regra há uma exceção. E então, você vai dizer sim?

-Eu…

-É bom dizer sim, pois fique o senhor sabendo que ligarei mais tarde para você e é bom você estar me dizendo que irá sair para jantar com o Sr. Admirador.

-Olha, eu vou pensar…

-Você teve o final de semana inteiro para pensar e ainda não teve uma resposta?

-Bem, eu tenho uma resposta…

-Que é?

-… Que pode mudar dependendo de quem estará naquela sala quando eu chegar. -Retrucou, vendo que um olhar extremante desapontado passava pelo rosto de sua filha. Não era a primeira vez que Holly tentava lhe arrumar alguém. Acontece que, nas outras tentativas, ela havia falhado, pois estava bancado o cupido com uma mulher. Mas agora que ela sabia suas preferências, com certeza insistiria mais até que conseguisse o que queria: um namorado para ele. Será que ela fazia isso por que o queria ver feliz, ou por que desejava ter uma família como outra qualquer? Afinal, ele não era cego, ele percebeu por muitas vezes o olhar de sua filha, quando ia buscá-la na escola, para as mães que estavam lá. Mas quando a indagou se ela sentia falta de uma figura feminina, a jovem apenas torceu o nariz dizendo que estava feliz o bastante apenas com o seu pai.

-Pai, o que custa tentar? -A jovem interrompeu seus pensamentos, com uma voz melodiosa que ecoou pela cozinha da casa de maneira suave. -Ou será que você… -Começou e Deo estranhou a súbita mudança no tom dela. De suave passou para algo mais agressivo. -… ainda está preso a aquele sujeito? O tal de Yuy? Não acha que está na hora de deixar isso para trás? Ele não se importou em nada com você, só porque ele veio aqui a sua procura isso não significa nada.

-Holly… -Deo suspirou, apoiando o cotovelo sobre a mesa e a cabeça sobre a mão. -… Você ainda é muito jovem. Quando crescer e se apaixonar, se apaixonar de verdade, você vai ver que as coisas não são tão fáceis como parecem. Amor é algo muito complexo, e nem os maiores gênios do mundo conseguirão decifrá-lo.

-Complexo e doloroso, você quer dizer. -Falou a menina, transmitindo uma sabedoria pelos grandes olhos amendoados que era estrangeira a uma criança de sua idade.

-E é isso o que nos torna humanos. -Suspirou mais uma vez, levantando-se da cadeira e afagando os cabelos negros dela. -Vamos, se a gente continuar discutido isso iremos nos atrasar. -Terminou, saindo da cozinha com um ar mais melancólico ainda.

* * * * *

O carro parou na vaga reservada e o motorista largou o volante com as mãos trêmulas. Depois que deixou Holly na escola, Deo não soube nem como conseguiu dirigir o caminho todo até a universidade. Seu coração estava socando contras as suas costelas, sua face, embora ele recusasse a se olhar no retrovisor apenas para não ter a confirmação, ele sabia que estava pálida como um papel. E sua respiração descompassada não ajudava dentro do conjunto.

Reunindo forças sabe-se lá Deus de onde, o homem abriu a porta do carro, catando a sua bolsa no banco de trás e saindo do veículo, o trancando imediatamente e virando-se em direção ao prédio do campus. Alguns passos e mais algumas escadas e ele encontraria o seu destino. E, forçando suas pernas a se moverem, ele começou a caminhar em direção ao edifício como um autômato. Subiu escadas, atravessou corredores, passou por salas de aulas, até que chegou no andar de Ciências Humanas, indo em direção a ala que pertencia ao corpo docente daquela área.

Quando se viu em frente a porta de seu pequeno escritório, Deo sentiu que seu coração acabara de parar e um mantra insistente começou a correr pela sua cabeça:

"Eu não consigo fazer isso, eu não consigo fazer isso…".

Sendo apenas interrompido por uma outra frase que também insistia em contradizer a primeira:

"Abra logo essa droga de porta Maxwell!" E que estranhamente lhe lembrava muito a voz de Wufei quando estava irritado com ele.

Respirando profundamente e sentindo seu coração voltar a bater, como se quisesse sair de seu peito, ele segurou a maçaneta e abriu a porta, entrando na sala de vez. Era agora ou nunca. Assim que passou pelo portal e olhou a sua volta, soltou outro suspiro. Só não sabia se era de contentamento ou de pesar. Não havia ninguém aqui, atestou, não ouvindo o clique suave feito pela porta enquanto ele colocava a bolsa sobre a sua mesa.

-É, não foi tão ruim! -Disse a sala vazia, virando-se para fechar a porta, quando viu uma figura parada contra a mesma. -Ah! -Gritou, colocando a mão sobre o coração que, definitivamente, lhe daria um infarto antes dos vinte e cinco anos.

-Não queria lhe assustar… -Veio a voz profunda e grossa, fazendo todos os pêlos do corpo de Deo se arrepiarem. -… _professor_.

-Senhor... Senhor... Senhor Yuy, o que faz tão cedo em minha sala? -Perguntou com a voz trêmula, dando as costas ao japonês e caminhando em direção a sua mesa.

-Vim saber a minha resposta. -Heero disse sem rodeios e Deo sentiu-se congelar. Era ele. Apesar de ele sempre dizer o contrário, e seu íntimo o contradizer, ainda sim ficou surpreso ao saber que estava certo. Era Heero que estava lhe mandando os poemas. Mas, assinando como O. L.? O que significava isso?

-Para o quê, Sr. Yuy? -Perguntou, fingindo ignorância e arrumando uns papéis sobre a mesa, ainda de costas para Heero.

-Você sabe sobre o quê. -Deo sentiu que iria desmaiar. Não ouviu quando Heero se aproximou, mas poderia sentir muito bem o hálito morno dele contra a sua nuca e o calor de seu corpo perto do seu. Quantas vezes ele ficou tão perto do japonês assim, no passado? Nunca, na verdade.

-Você é o O.L.? -Perguntou hesitante, virando-se para encarar aqueles olhos azul cobalto. O que se provou ser um erro. Assim que se virou, Deo pode perceber o quão perto de si o moreno estava, pois seus narizes estavam quase se tocando e poderiam sentir a respiração um do outro nas faces. Como resposta, Heero apenas deu um pequeno sorriso com o canto da boca e Deo sentiu que em vez de desmaiar, ele poderia morrer agora. Heero sorrindo era a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo. Ao menos para ele, o tolo idiota e ainda apaixonado que ele era.

-Minha resposta… Duo. -Arriscou, esperando que chamar o americano pelo nome o qual conheceu não quebrasse o encanto do momento e fizesse Deo voltar a postura defensiva, pois ele tinha certeza que estava conseguindo novamente alcançar o Duo por debaixo daquela couraça toda.

-Eu… -Deo gaguejou, recuando um passo, apenas para descobrir que não tinha como fugir de Heero, pois a sua mesa o impedia de ir muito longe do corpo do japonês. Então, tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi abaixar os olhos para fugir daqueles orbes azuis, que no momento não lhe eram nada frios, mas bem quentes e expectantes.

-Você?

-Por quê, Heero?

-Eu já disse o porquê.

-E você acha… acha mesmo que se… que se eu te der uma chance isso irá dar certo? Nós mudamos tanto, Heero. Eu mudei. E você?

-Você mesmo disse, nós mudamos… Duo. Eu principalmente. Eu admito, e direi isso quantas vezes for preciso, que eu errei. Eu achei que a Relena conseguiria me fazer me sentir completo, como se pertencesse a algum lugar. Tirar o soldado de dentro de mim e me fazer… humano. Quando eu percebi que ela não conseguiria isso. Para Relena eu ainda serei um herói, um piloto Gundam, um cavaleiro de armadura brilhante sempre pronto para protegê-la e salvá-la. Uma fantasia. E não era isso que eu queria. Então eu percebi que, com você, eu era humano. Eu era apenas o… Heero.

-Hee…

-Qual é a minha resposta… Duo? -Minutos de silêncio que pareceram uma eternidade, com Deo ainda encarando seus pés e com as palavras de Heero passando e repassando pela sua cabeça. Até que, finalmente, ele ergueu os olhos para mirar o moreno a sua frente.

-As nove está bom para você? -Retrucou com uma expressão tranqüila e Heero abriu um sorriso. Um sorriso genuíno e Deo teve quase certeza de que tinha morrido e ido pro céu, apenas com esse sorriso.


	7. Capitulo 7

O som da campanhia ecoando pela casa fez Holly levantar-se do sofá em um sobressalto e correr em direção a porta, a abrindo com euforia, apenas para ter seu sorriso esmorecido com a figura que estava parada do lado de fora.

-Ah, é você. -Disse desinteressada, voltando a caminhar para a sala e deixando a porta aberta para o visitante entrar.

-Esperava que fosse quem? -Diana entrou na casa, fechando a porta atrás de si, e seguiu Holly até a sala, onde ela havia se jogado novamente contra o sofá e passando pelos canais de tv com o controle em suas mãos.

-O Sr. Admirador. -Respondeu a garota, dando de ombros.

-Senhor quem? -Diana caminhou até ela e sentou-se ao seu lado.

-O admirador secreto, quero dizer, não tão mais secreto do papai. Ele vem hoje aqui em casa. Os dois vão sair para jantar.

-Ah, esse senhor. -A ruiva disse com um sorriso. Quando Deo ligou para ela pela manhã, pedindo desesperadamente por ajuda, ela estranhou um pouco, achando que algo de grave havia acontecido. Porém, quando o homem explicou que na verdade precisava de uma babá, e explicou os motivos, a única reação que ela teve foi gargalhar do outro lado da linha. Afinal, estava feliz pelo amigo. E se ainda fosse há algum tempo atrás, estaria um pouco desapontada. Sim, chegou a ter uma queda pelo seu professor, e um dos motivos de ela ter se esforçado tanto para ser uma boa aluna era para estar perto dele. Mas, quando conseguiu o seu intento, descobriu que não importava o que fizesse nunca chamaria a atenção do homem mais cobiçado de Oxford. Até que um dia, em uma conversa franca com Deo, para finalmente derrubar todas as esperanças dela, ela descobriu o porquê de nunca ter uma chance com o americano. Ela era… feminina demais para o gosto dele. A jovem tinha que confessar que havia sido um choque, tamanha beleza perdida, mas ao menos a conversa serviu para abrir os seus olhos e ver a sua volta e reparar que havia outros homens no mundo além de Deo Maverick. E foi assim que eles se tornaram grandes amigos.

-Papai não quis me dizer quem ele é. Se é um colega de trabalho, um aluno, um desconhecido, um vizinho. Disse que eu veria quando ele aparecesse aqui para buscá-lo. -Holly disse num muxoxo, fazendo biquinho, e Dia riu.

-Não vai me dizer que está com ciúmes do seu pai? Se fosse uma garota eu até entenderia, filhas mulheres geralmente não gostam de dividir a atenção do pai com outras mulheres, ainda mais se são namoradas. Mas no caso de Deo…

-Eu não me importo com quem ele saia, homem ou mulher, tanto faz, já disse isso para ele. O que eu quero saber é se esse sujeito é bom o suficiente para o meu pai, e se eu vou ter que me preparar ou não para chutar o traseiro dele quando for preciso.

-Nossa, isso acabou de me fazer perguntar quem é o pai e quem é o filho nessa casa. -Escarneceu a mulher, achando uma graça a atitude super protetora da menina. Ambos cuidavam um do outro, como uma família deveria ser.

-Engraçadinha. -Holly protestou diante do tom sarcástico da mulher.

-Bem, então você continua aqui em baixo esperando que eu vou ver como o seu pai está. -Retrucou, levantando-se do sofá e subindo as escadas da casa.

Minutos depois que Diana subiu, e ainda apertando o controle e trocando os canais da tv, a campanhia da casa tocou novamente. Em outro pulo, Holly já estava fora do sofá e correndo em direção a porta, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Assim que abriu a mesma, novamente seu sorriso desapareceu, sendo substituído por uma carranca.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? -Disse a garota entre dentes.

-Vim aqui para buscar o Deo. -Heero respondeu calmamente, divertindo-se internamente com o olhar ameaçador da menina sobre si. Ah, ela teria que fazer muito mais do que isso se quisesse botar Heero para correr, com certeza teria.

-Você… -A morena começou assim que a compreensão a abateu. -… Você é o O. L.?

-Sim. -O japonês respondeu, não se abalando em nada com o tom agressivo dela.

-Não! -Holly gritou, segurando a maçaneta da porta com força. -Não, não e não!

-Será que eu poderia entrar? -O ex–piloto do Wing Zero perguntou polidamente, ainda achando graça do ataque de fúria da menina. Ela era o Duo de todas as maneiras. Talvez fosse a personalidade da jovem um dos principais motivos do ex–piloto tê-la adotado, o gênio os tornava muito parecidos.

-Não! -Holly estrangulou o grito. Era aquele homem que iria levar seu pai para jantar? O mesmo que partiu seu coração há anos atrás? De maneira nenhuma que ela permitiria isso.

-Ao menos poderia avisá-lo que eu cheguei? -Continuou Heero, ainda com o tom polido.

-Não! Não vou avisar nada, pelo simples fato de que você não vai sair com o meu pai! -Protestou a garota, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e batendo um dos pés no chão. Isso sim fez Heero perder toda a polidez. Ela era teimosa como o americano e isso o fez pensar se a menina não seria filha legítima do mesmo.

-Escute, Holly, vamos colocar as coisas claras aqui. Seu pai é um homem crescido, independente e sobre completo controle de suas faculdades mentais. Então essa decisão cabe a ele. E quanto o que você quer ou não, isso não me interessa. Eu vim aqui para levar Deo para jantar, e eu farei isso, você gostando ou não. Estamos entendidos? -Terminou em um tom baixo e frio que poderia meter medo nos mais corajosos soldados, mas que, estranhamente, não afetava em nada aquela menina de nariz tão empinado.

-Claro como água. Na verdade, bem transparente. Boa noite senhor Yuy. -Disse e bateu a porta na cara dele, dando um sorriso vitorioso assim que essa se fechou.

-Era o Heero, Holly? -Deo perguntou, terminando de ajeitar a sua camisa e descendo as escadas, com Diana em seu encalço.

-Como? -A menina indagou com o olhar mais inocente e confuso que poderia existir, e isso fez o homem erguer uma sobrancelha em desconfiança.

-Eu ouvi a campanhia tocar, e pela hora deve ser o meu encontro.

-Eu não ouvi nada. -Respondeu a garota no mesmo momento em que a campanhia tocou novamente.

Deo caminhou até a porta, sob o olhar nada feliz de Holly, e a abriu, ofegando diante da visão de Heero em roupas formais. A calça de linho, a camisa escura e o blazer, junto com o corpo bronzeado e os cabelos rebeldes, eram de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um.

-Sua filha… -O japonês começou em um tom baixo, somente para o outro homem ouvir. -… não é uma criança normal. -Terminou, lançando um olhar por cima do ombro de Deo para a garota dentro da casa, totalmente desgostosa.

-Como? -O rapaz de olhos violetas indagou.

-Esqueça. -Heero balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. -Vamos? -Perguntou, estendendo uma mão a Deo que, hesitante, a aceitou.

-Não fique acordada até tarde Holly, você tem aula amanhã. -Disse o homem, saindo da casa e virando-se para as duas mulheres na porta dessa.

-Divirtam-se. -Diana acenou para eles, com um grande sorriso no rosto, enquanto Heero levava o jovem para o carro.

-Hn! -Foi a única coisa que Holly disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e fazendo uma cara emburrada.

Assim que chegaram ao carro estacionado na calçada, Heero abriu a porta para que Deo se acomodasse, a batendo assim que ele entrou no veículo, e deu a volta por esse, indo para o lado do motorista. Abriu a porta, parando apenas por alguns instantes para olhar por cima do teto do automóvel as duas jovens ainda na porta da casa, dando um meio sorriso a Holly que dizia com todas as letras: "venci essa!", para logo depois entrar no carro e ir embora, para uma noite que prometia ser muito boa.

* * * * *

Deo olhou a sua volta com um certo espanto, ficando admirado com a grandeza e o luxo do local. Nunca que ele pensou que em Oxford existiam restaurantes com tamanha classe, mas agora ele tinha certeza. No entanto, ainda sim, se sentia um pouco fora de lugar dentro do ambiente luxuoso. Criou-se nas ruas, estava acostumado a roubar e revirar latas de lixo para sobreviver, gostava de coisas simples, porém, ver Heero o trazendo em um lugar desse além de provar ser um gesto para lá de romântico, aumentava a vaidade dele.

-Aqui estamos, senhores. -O maitrê chamou, tirando Deo de sua observação, e voltando a sua atenção para Heero, que lhe puxava uma cadeira para ele sentar. Corou diante da atitude do japonês, mas mesmo assim agradeceu o gesto, sentando-se em seu lugar e logo Heero fez o mesmo. Longos minutos de silêncio se passaram, apenas sendo interrompidos com a chegada do garçom trazendo uma garrafa de vinho, quando Heero percebeu que se ele não começasse a falar, o americano não falaria por si só. Estranho, geralmente era o rapaz de olhos violeta que sempre começava as conversas.

-Está tão calado por quê? -Começou, bebendo um gole de seu vinho.

-Estou me sentindo uma daquelas heroínas românticas dos livros, sendo cortejada pelo cavaleiro brilhante. -Disse em um tom baixo, tentando esconder o rubor das faces, e Heero sorriu por detrás de sua taça.

-E isso é bom ou ruim? -Perguntou e Deo ergueu um pouco a cabeça, mirando aqueles olhos azuis profundos e que o estavam fazendo ficar mais nervoso do que já estava.

-Acho… que é bom. -Falou lentamente, pegando a sua taça e bebendo um longo gole. Mais longos minutos de silêncio.

-Duo…

-O que é O. L.? -Deo interrompeu de repente, como se tivesse tirado a coragem para falar do ar.

-Como? -Heero piscou com a súbita interrupção.

-Todos os cartões que você me mandou estavam assinados como O. L. O que significam essas siglas?

-Odin Lowe.

-O quê?

-Odin Lowe Jr. -Heero falou calmamente, tomando outro gole de vinho. -É o meu nome.

-Seu nome?

-Você deve saber que Heero Yuy é apenas um codinome, Odin é o meu nome verdadeiro.

-Isso quer dizer… Heero, você se lembra dos seus pais?

-Não.

-Então de onde saiu esse nome?

-Do meu primeiro instrutor.

-Seu instrutor deu o próprio nome a você? Por quê?

-Bem, ele sempre disse que me considerava mais que um soldado, que também me considerava como um filho. Pelo que sei, Odin, meu pai adotivo, me encontrou recém nascido em um beco cheio de lixo, quando veio a Terra…

-Heero… -Uma expressão de pesar passou belo rosto do jovem, mas o japonês não parecia abalado diante de sua história. Na verdade, continuou falando calmamente como se estivesse comentando sobre o tempo.

-Ele disse que eu já era forte desde bebê, já que quando ele me encontrou era inverno e eu não tinha nada em meu corpo além de um fino lençol de hospital. Por isso ele me adotou e me treinou. Depois que ele morreu, fiquei sob os cuidados do Dr. J.

-Eu sinto muito. -Falou o americano com uma voz mínima, tomando outro gole de seu vinho e virando a taça de vez garganta abaixo, com as mãos trêmulas.

-Não precisa sentir. -Retrucou calmamente, interrompendo-se quando o garçom retornou com o menu, o entregando. -Engraçado, -Comentou, correndo os olhos sobre o menu. -eu nunca contei essa história para ninguém. Você sempre foi a única pessoa que consegue arrancar algo mais profundo de mim. -Terminou em um tom suave, olhando por cima do cardápio o jovem a sua frente, que novamente estava corando. Estava começando a gostar de conseguir fazer Deo ruborizar, parecia que ele sempre ganhava um ar de inocência quando estava envergonhado. Ficava mais belo do que já era.

-Eu… eu… eu devo me sentir honrado então.

-Acho que sim. -Respondeu, repousando o menu sobre a mesa. -E quanto a você?

-O que tem eu? -Deo piscou, não entendendo a pergunta de Heero.

-Deo Maverick. Arrumou esse nome falso apenas para poder sumir do mapa, ou ele tem alguma história? -Deo abaixou a cabeça e murmurou algo sob a respiração, que Heero não ouviu.

-Como?

-Não é um nome falso. -Falou em um tom mais alto, erguendo a cabeça como se tivesse novamente ganhando coragem para dizer ou fazer algo. -Daniel "Deo" Maverick e o meu verdadeiro nome. Duo Maxwell é apenas um codinome, assim como Deo é apenas um apelido.

-Sei. -Comentou o ex–piloto do Wing Zero, não dizendo mais nada. Se Deo, Duo ou Daniel quisesse se abrir com ele, como ele fez com o jovem, esperaria. Porém, não teve que esperar muito, pois logo o americano estava falando novamente, com a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos e olhando um aquário em uma das paredes do restaurante, com uma expressão distante.

-Eu conheci meus pais, sabe, não sou totalmente órfão. -Heero não fez nada para interrompê-lo, apenas puxou a sua cadeira para mais perto do rapaz. -Quero dizer, não cheguei a conhecer minha mãe, ela morreu ao dar a luz, e antes de morrer só teve forças para escolher um nome para mim. Parecia que meu pai a amava muito e não suportou a sua perda. Porém, mesmo assim, ele decidiu me criar. Não lembro dos meus primeiros anos na convivência dele, mas lembro dos últimos. Ele se tornou depressivo pouco a pouco depois da morte da minha mãe. Começou a beber, virou um homem violento. Quando eu já tinha idade o suficiente para saber o que era certo ou errado, comecei a me virar sozinho. Sabe, eu não aprendi a sobreviver nas ruas, as lições começaram dentro de casa. Quando eu tinha quatro anos, meu pai perdeu o emprego e isso apenas fez piorar a situação. Com ele o dia inteiro em casa, acho que eu não sobreviveria muito para contar história. Então, eu saía e ficava na rua desde manhã até a noite quando eu voltava para casa e ele já tinha apagado de tanto álcool. Claro que tinha vezes que eu não dava sorte, e quando voltava ele estava me esperando, sempre mais furioso do que nunca, gritando, dizendo que eu deveria ter morrido, que não era justo uma criatura como eu se parecer tanto com ela. Acho que ele estava falando da minha mãe. Então, um belo dia, quando eu tinha uns seis anos, eu saí pela manhã de casa e nunca mais voltei.

-Duo… -Heero estendeu a mão, secando com a ponta do dedo uma lágrima que caiu daqueles belos olhos, tão tristes no momento.

-Olhe só para mim, para nós. -Deo fungou, abrindo um sorriso, como se tivesse acabado de voltar a realidade. -Viemos aqui para nos divertir e estamos contando a nossa miserável história de vida um para o outro. Isso irá estragar a nossa noite se a gente continuar assim. -Terminou, secando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e abrindo um sorriso maior ainda.

-Não precisava ter me contado isso, se te faz tão triste.

-Eu não me importo. Também nunca tinha contado a ninguém, nem ao Padre Maxwell ou a Irmã Helen. Para eles, eu era mais um menino de rua, sem família, sem nada. Acho que contar para alguém aliviou um pouco a tristeza. Obrigado. -Murmurou, prendendo seu olhar no de Heero, que parecia tão caloroso aquela noite, diferente do olhar frio que ele conheceu.

-De nada.

-"timo! -O americano recolheu o menu, abrindo um sorriso tão grande que parecia iluminar todo o salão, apagando qualquer vestígio do que havia acabado de acontecer. -Já que isso é um jantar, vamos jantar. -Começou, lendo o menu e torcendo o nariz à medida que seus olhos corriam sobre ele.

-O que foi? -Perguntou Heero divertindo-se com as caras e bocas que Deo fazia.

-Por que os pratos têm que ter nomes tão complicados? -Começou, apontando um prato como exemplo para o japonês a sua frente.

-É frango ao molho branco. -Disse o moreno, suavemente. 

-Então por que eles apenas não dizem: frango ao molho branco? Precisam incrementar tanto assim? Sabe, eu passei um bom tempo dentro da faculdade aprendendo latin… -Disse, dando um suspiro desolado e balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. -… mas parece que ele nunca vai me servir cada vez que eu sair com você. -Terminou, começando a avermelhar quando percebeu o que tinha acabado de dizer. -Quero… quero dizer… -Tentou explicar, mas calou-se ao ver que Heero estava novamente dando um daqueles sorrisos de tirar o fôlego.

-Isso quer dizer que teremos outras noites? -Perguntou em um tom baixo e rouco de voz que enviou calafrios pela espinha do jovem professor.

-Se… se… se você quiser. -Retrucou o rapaz, enterrando o rosto dentro do menu para disfarçar a vergonha. Estava se sentindo um idiota, corando feito uma colegial apaixonada. Chegava a ser patético.

-Então, da próxima vez, você escolhe o lugar. Certo? -Deo rapidamente tirou seu rosto detrás do menu e abriu um outro sorriso iluminado.

-Não deveria ter dito isso, Sr. Yuy. -Começou, transformando seu sorriso em algo extremamente malicioso.

-Por que não? -Heero indagou com um ar de inocência.

-Tenha medo, Sr. Yuy, tenha muito medo, pois Shinigami te levará a lugares jamais alcançados pelo homem. -Falou com um tom de triunfo, empunhando o garfo que estava a sua frente como se fosse uma espada.

-Isso é uma promessa? -Heero aproximou-se dele, sussurrando em seu ouvido e quase fazendo Deo derreter com a intimidade que a voz dele tinha.

-Pode apostar que sim.

* * * * *

O silêncio da noite só era quebrado pelo barulho que as folhas das árvores faziam ao balançar com o vento. Nem mesmo a chuva fina e fria que caía parecia quebrar a quietude que a noite trazia. Tudo estava na mais absoluta paz, com o cenário sendo apenas modificado pelo barulho suave do motor do carro que entrava naquele momento na rua.

Heero parou o automóvel em frente à casa de Deo e rapidamente saiu do veículo, dando a volta por ele e abrindo a porta do lado do passageiro. Deo apenas sorriu timidamente ante a esse gesto e saiu do carro, seguindo o caminho que levava até a porta da frente de sua casa, sendo acompanhado pelo japonês. Quando chegou em frente à porta, parou indeciso, virando-se para o jovem.

-Er… bem… eu te convidaria para entrar, mas está muito tarde. Amanhã eu trabalho, tenho que acordar cedo para levar a Holly na escola e… -Foi calado por um dedo sobre os seus lábios.

-Está tudo bem, teremos outras chances, se lembra? E além do mais, nada de apressar as coisas.

-Certo. -Retrucou, metendo a mão nos bolsos a procura de suas chaves, até que as encontrou. -Bem, -Começou, virando-se de costas para Heero e abrindo a porta. -boa noite então, Heero. Nos vemos amanhã na aula. -Disse, pronto para entrar em casa, quando o japonês o parou.

-Duo? -Expectante, o rapaz virou-se para ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha em indagação.

-Sim? -Perguntou, esperando o que ele tinha para falar, mas palavras não saíram da boca do japonês, ao invés disso, os lábios apenas aproximaram-se dos seus, lhe dando um beijo tão suave e ligeiro que o cérebro de Deo mal teve tempo de processar o ocorrido.

-Boa noite. -Heero sussurrou, dando as costas ao americano estático, e voltando para o carro.

Deo ainda ficou algum tempo parado na entrada da casa, observando o carro de Heero sumir na esquina, quando finalmente conseguiu comandar o seu corpo a se mexer e a entrar em casa. Assim que o fez, fechou a porta atrás de si, deslizando por ela até sentar-se no chão, com um sorriso extremamente tolo em seu rosto. Se estiver sonhando com tudo isso, desejaria não acordar nunca mais.


	8. Capitulo 8

Algo extremamente incomodo estava penetrando em seus ouvidos e zumbindo em seu cérebro. Algo muito parecido com sinos de uma catedral sendo tocados ao longe.

Heero virou-se na cama, quase se embolando nos lençóis, piscando os olhos por diversas vezes para poder divisar os números vermelhos do relógio digital na mesa de cabeceira. Eram 9:30 da manhã. Nunca tinha dormido tanto em toda a sua vida, e qualquer possibilidade de ir para a aula essa manhã tinha sumido. Ainda bem que a aula de Duo era apenas na parte da tarde. Virou-se novamente, fazendo uma coisa que nunca fizera em toda a sua vida: ignorar o relógio, e fechou novamente os olhos, quando se lembrou do motivo de ter acordado. Algo estava tocando e fazendo seu cérebro zumbir. Soltando um grunhido, o japonês virou-se novamente na cama e abriu de vez os olhos, mirando o teto e tentando se localizar e localizar o barulho incomodo. Até que percebeu que o mesmo vinha de seu celular. Talvez, jogar o aparelho pela janela fosse uma boa decisão. Se fosse Relena do outro lado da linha então, tacaria na privada e daria descarga.

Com outro grunhido o rapaz levantou-se da cama e pegou o telefone em cima do móvel dentro de seu quarto, o atendendo com uma voz extremamente mal humorada e rouca de sono.

-O que é?

-Finalmente Yuy!- Wufei bradou do outro lado da linha.

-Chang. Existe algum bom motivo para você estar me acordando há essa hora?- A linha silenciou-se por alguns segundos.

-Você ainda estava dormindo?

-Sim, e pretendia continuar assim se você não tivesse ligado.- Mais silêncio.

-Okay, quem é você e o que você fez com o Yuy?

-Muito engraçado Chang! O que você quer?- Respondeu mal humorado, sentando-se na cama e tentando ignorar os raios de sol que passavam pelas cortinas claras da janela.

-Sua mulher já está me dando nos nervos, Heero.- Wufei falou com um tom de desespero na voz. -Parece que depois que ela recebeu a visita de alguns advogados há alguns dias atrás, ela ficou mais obcecada do que ela já é em achar você.

-Quer dizer que os advogados já entraram em contato com ela? Bom.

-Você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo, ou eu saberei apenas quando a bomba estourar.

-Eu entrei com o pedido de divórcio.

-Graças a Nataku. Eu nem sei como você agüentou todos esses anos ao lado daquela garota. Porque a mera meia hora que eu passei com ela já me deu nos nervos. Certo que ela é uma diplomata importante, mas é bem irritante. Por que você não a matou quando teve a chance?- Um meio sorriso surgiu na face de Heero. Wufei fazendo piadas era uma coisa nova. Sally estava exercendo uma grande influência no chinês orgulhoso.

-Ela esteve aí no escritório dos Preventers?

-Esteve. E está doida atrás de você. Não sei por quanto tempo eu conseguirei te encobrir, Heero.

-Só por mais algum tempo, eu estou quase conseguindo.- Falou o japonês e mais silêncio seguiu-se depois disso.

-Quer dizer… - Wufei começou com uma voz hesitante. -… Que você e o Maxwell…

-Você não vai querer os detalhes sórdidos, vai? Esse tipo de inquérito geralmente fica com o Quatre. Mas se você insistir um pouco…

-POR DEUS, NÃO!- Gritou do outro lado da linha e Heero poderia jurar que ele estava fazendo uma careta bem feia.

-"timo. Então agüente só mais um pouco, Wufei. Quando tudo estiver acertado com o Duo, eu volto a Sank e Relena e eu teremos uma longa conversa.

-Você é quem sabe. Boa sorte.- Disse e encerrou a ligação. Heero fechou o celular e já ia jogá-lo sobre a cama, quando o aparelho tocou novamente. Vagou os olhos do aparelho para a janela a um canto do quarto, considerando seriamente em seguir a sua linha de pensamento anterior. Por fim, depois de muito debate interno, ele decidiu atender aquela máquina maldita.

-É bom ser importante, muito importante.- Falou com um tom mais mal humorado do que antes.

-Bom dia para você também Heero.- Quatre soou do outro lado da linha. Era só o que lhe faltava, o árabe a essa hora da manhã com o seu questionário.

-Sim Quatre, nós fomos jantar, nós conversamos, nos divertimos, o levei de volta para casa e lhe dei um beijo de despedida. Satisfeito?- Silêncio do outro lado da linha. Isso também estava começando a se tornar um hábito.

-Vocês se beijaram.- O tom eufórico na voz do loirinho indicava que ele não seria deixado em paz tão cedo. Ah, hoje seria uma longa manhã.

* * * * *

Os olhos castanhos esverdeados observavam com atenção as pessoas que passavam na calçada, do lado de fora da lanchonete, enquanto bebia lentamente seu refrigerante, ignorando os orbes violetas sobre si.

Deo suspirou pela enésima vez, dando uma mordida em suas batatas fritas, não tirando os olhos de Holly que desde manhã não dizia uma palavra. Por isso ele resolveu almoçar com a jovem. Porém ainda não conseguiu arrancar nada dela. E tinha a certeza de que a garota estava nesse silêncio por causa de seu encontro na noite passada.

-Okay Holly, pode começar a falar. Por que você não gosta do Heero?- Nada, nem um som saído da boca dela. E a jovem ainda continuava olhando as pessoas passarem na calçada, alheia ao homem na sua frente que tentava chamar a sua atenção. –Holly? Holly? Holly Maverick, você está me ouvindo?- Deo chamou com um tom extremamente irritado, já se cansando dessa criancice da garota. Finalmente a menina virou-se para ele.

-Eu não sou surda.- Respondeu contrariada, dando uma mordida em sua batata frita.

-Com certeza você não é, mas está me ignorando, e eu detesto ser ignorado, você sabe disso.

-Hn!- Disse presunçosa, voltando a sua atenção para as pessoas na rua.

-Holly!- Deo segurou no queixo da menina e a fez virar-se para encará-lo nos olhos. –Eu não sou idiota, eu vi o jeito como você olhou o Heero quando saímos ontem. Você não gosta dele.

-Precisa atestar o óbvio?- Retrucou sarcástica, dando um meio sorriso que Deo não gostou. Parece que para essa conversa ele teria que deixar de lado o pai suave e carinhoso e apelar para o lado mais rígido. Suspirando, o homem recostou-se em sua cadeira e cruzou os braços sobre o tórax, lançando um olhar duro para a menina. Nesse momento Holly percebeu que tinha ultrapassado o limite dos comentários irônicos.

-Você pode começar a se explicar ou eu terei que tirar as minhas conclusões?- Perguntou o americano com uma voz de comando.

-Pai… -Holly começou em um tom suave e derrotado. -… Esse homem te feriu no passado, te magoou, e mesmo assim você ainda sai com ele? Como permite isso?

-Holly… -O olhar de Deo amaciou um pouco. -… É um pouco complicado. Quando eu te contei o que aconteceu, eu não contei tudo. Eu omiti algumas partes.

-Que partes?- Deo abaixou o tom de voz e puxou a sua cadeira para sentar-se ao lado da menina.

-Era o fim da guerra, Holly, e estávamos começando a cada um seguir com as nossas vidas. Eu nunca disse isso a ninguém, e talvez se eu tivesse dito eu nunca conseguiria a sua guarda, mas eu fui um soldado.

-Você foi? De que lado? Oz ou Colônias?- Perguntou a garota, com o tradicional brilho curioso começando a alcançar seus olhos.

-Colônias.

-Você fez parte das tropas da Aliança?

-Er… mais ou menos.

-Hum… mas peraí? Pelas minhas contas você só deveria ter o quê, quinze anos?- Começou a menina. Ela sabia, mesmo que ainda fosse muito pequena, que quando Deo a adotou ele precisou da ajuda de muitos advogados, que pelo pouco que ela soube ele conseguiu de um amigo muito influente, para ter a sua guarda, pois na época o homem era menor de idade. E pelo que ela leu em livros e dados antigos sobre a guerra, os únicos soldados que tinham essa faixa etária eram… -Você era um piloto Gundam!- A menina quase gritou e Deo chiou para ela.

-Não fale tão alto assim. Sim, eu era um piloto Gundam. Assim como Heero.

-E daí?- Perguntou, toda a empolgação de ter descoberto esse pequeno fato sobre Deo já havia sumido, sendo substituída por um súbito desinteresse, ainda mais quando o assunto era Heero.

-E daí que, diferente de mim, Heero foi treinado desde criança para ser um grande soldado. Ele era conhecido, dentre os cinco pilotos, como o "Soldado Perfeito". Sem sentimentos, sem sensibilidade física, um assassino frio e cruel.

-E foi por esse homem por quem você se apaixonou?- Perguntou a garota em um tom chocado de voz. –Você é masoquista ou o quê?

-Oras, eu era conhecido como o Shinigami, então de assassino para assassino… - Falou vagamente. Não gostava muito de recordar os tempos de guerra ou as pessoas que matou, mesmo que parte delas merecessem a morte que tiveram.

-Certo, ele era o soldado perfeito, ou ainda é, e o que isso tem a ver de você querer sair com ele?

-Tente entender querida, com o fim da guerra Heero sentiu-se deslocado, ele era uma máquina criada para matar, para lutar. Sem uma batalha, o que ele iria fazer em uma vida comum? Claro que eu tentei ajudar, eu tentei mostrar a ele que ele sempre me teria ao seu lado o apoiando. Talvez eu fosse o primeiro amigo de verdade que ele fez. E, quando eu me declarei a ele, ele não me rejeitou completamente, apenas me disse que queria somente a nossa amizade. Acho que o fato de eu ter ficado tão magoado foi porque… -Deo calou-se por alguns minutos. Era a primeira vez que pensava sobre isso desde o incidente há quatro anos atrás. Sempre tinha posto a culpa de seu coração partido no japonês, mas nunca tentou pensar muito racionalmente sobre o ocorrido. E agora que pensava nisso, via que também tinha um pouco de culpa. Culpa por não ter visto o lado do outro piloto, tentado compreendê-lo e ajudá-lo, como havia prometido que faria.

-Por que o quê?- Holly perguntou, o trazendo de volta de seu devaneio.

-… Porque ele resolveu procurar Relena para obter estabilidade e apoio, e não a mim. Não o culpo, naquela época Relena era o símbolo da paz, era a estabilidade de todo o planeta, talvez ele quisesse um pouco disso para ele também. No fim, acho que eu que acabei o afastando do que ele afastando-se de mim.

-Tá, mas mesmo assim isso não significa que você vai ficar correndo atrás dele como um cachorrinho sem dono no primeiro chamado dele. Se ele agora percebeu que você era a pessoa certa a quem procurar, ele que se dane. Percebeu isso tarde demais. E se quando vocês estiverem juntos, ele achar que cometeu um erro novamente? O que você vai fazer se ele partir seu coração de novo? Heim, heim?

-Holly…

-Não! Você não entende Deo. Eu te amo, te amo como se você realmente fosse o meu pai. Te amo tanto que partiria o _meu_ coração te ver sofrer. Eu não quero isso. Por favor, me ouça, fique longe dele, por favor.- Quando terminou a garota já tinha lágrimas nos olhos e fungava fortemente. Vendo isso, Deo fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente, a abraçou.

-Eu também te amo muito minha filhinha. E eu sei que você se preocupa. Mas, hei, quem é o pai aqui? Eu deveria cuidar de você e não o inverso.

-Eu sei, mas… -A garota fungou mais forte dentro do abraço do homem.

-Olha, acho que se eu não der uma chance a Heero, eu irei me arrepender mais do que ter lhe dado uma chance. Nunca saberei se dará certo se não tentar. E se eu me magoar… você estará aqui para recolher os pedaços?

-Sim.- Respondeu a garota em um sussurro.

-Então tudo dará certo.- Deo retrucou, dando um beijo no topo da cabeça dela. –Tudo dará certo.

* * * * *

A sala de aula possuía apenas metade de seus alunos quando ele entrou e caminhou calmamente até a parte da frente do local, sendo ignorado por todos que estavam dentro do aposento. Melhor dizendo, todos menos uma pessoa.

Os olhos azul cobalto observavam com ávido interesse a forma esguia abrir espaço entre as mesas, caminhando com suavidade até a parte da frente da sala, onde depositou seu material na mesa que lhe era reservada, virando-se para a turma que ainda estava distraída em conversas. E, antes mesmo de chamar a atenção de todos, orbes violetas viraram-se para se encontrar com azuis, brilhando junto com o pequeno sorriso que a bela face apresentava.

-Muito bem! Chega, chega! Sei que todos estão empolgados, apenas não sei o porquê, pois ainda é meio de semana e vocês não vão se livrar de mim tão cedo, mas temos um trabalho a fazer aqui se vocês não se importam.- Rapidamente as conversas cessaram e todos se viraram para observar o professor. -Bons meninos!- Disse Deo com um sorriso divertido. –Agora eu quero saber, quem leu o livro e fez a resenha que eu pedi?- Gemidos ecoaram na sala e o homem sorriu mais ainda, prosseguindo com a aula.

As aulas de Deo Maverick eram bem conhecidas por sempre serem animadas, e por você nunca ficar entediado nelas. Mas hoje, em especial, parecia que a animação do professor estava nas alturas. Ele fazia comentários, caras e bocas, encenações, arrancando risadas divertidas dos alunos, ao mesmo tempo em que os ensinava. Por isso, quando a sineta tocou avisando o final da aula, muitos soltaram um resmungo de protesto, recolhendo seu material e saindo da sala com um clima descontraído e dando adeus ao professor, deixando apenas uma pessoa para trás.

-Foi uma aula emocionante.- Heero se aproximou de Deo, que passava os olhos sobre alguns trabalhos que havia recebido. –O professor parecia estar bem entusiasmado. –Comentou casualmente, pegando uma caneta e brincando com ela entre os dedos, sem mirar o homem sentado a sua frente. –Será que ele viu o passarinho verde?- Disse displicente e jogou a caneta sobre a mesa, notando os movimentos de Deo para recolher seu material.

-Talvez.- Respondeu o americano, prendendo seus olhos nos do japonês. –Creio que realmente um passarinho veio cantar na minha janela essa manhã.

-Hum, talvez ele cante mais vezes na sua janela.

-Talvez.- Deo recolheu sua bolsa e a jogou por cima do ombro, contornando a mesa pronto para sair, mas foi impedido pelo corpo maior e mais forte de Heero bloqueando o seu caminho.

-Sabe, eu estava pensando em algo que um certo alguém me disse na noite passada.- Começou, baixando o olhar para mirar intensamente o rosto do rapaz a sua frente.

-E o que seria?- Deo indagou, erguendo uma sobrancelha e notando o quão próximo Heero estava de si.

-Alguém me prometeu uma noite memorável.- Heero concluiu, fechando a distância para conseguir outro beijo. Desde que tinha beijado Deo na noite passada, a sensação dos lábios do americano sob os seus e os arrepios que passaram pelo seu corpo não o deixavam. Era algo novo para ele. Algo novo e bom, e ele queria mais. Mas antes que pudesse conseguir o que queria, Deo se afastou.

-Pensei que iríamos devagar. Além do mais, estamos na sala de aula. Mesmo que essa coisa toda de você ter um súbito interesse de seguir a carreira de letras seja uma fachada, você ainda é meu aluno e a faculdade tem regras dentro do campus dela. Não podemos ficar fazendo isso aqui, alguém pode nos pegar.

-Uma pena… -Heero murmurou com uma voz rouca e um brilho peculiar nos olhos. -… Você sabe que eu sempre tive uma atração estranha pelo perigo, e eu estava visualizando tantas coisas que poderíamos fazer sobre essa mesa.- Falou em um tom casual, mirando a mesa atrás de Deo, e deu um meio sorriso quando viu o rosto desse ficar escarlate.

-Heero!- O jovem quase gritou, não acreditando no que havia acabado de ouvir. Quando ele iria imaginar que Heero Yuy pudesse ser um sedutor? Sem contar que se sentia totalmente envaidecido por saber que ele tinha despertado esse lado no moreno a sua frente.

-O foi que eu disse de errado?- Perguntou o rapaz com um ar tão inocente que parecia uma criança que foi pega escondendo uma travessura. Era a coisa mais fofa que Deo poderia ter visto na face do japonês. E pensar na possibilidade que o rapaz apenas mostrava esse lado exposto e sentimental para ele, fez Deo ficar ainda mais envaidecido.

-O que eu faço com você Sr. Yuy?- Deo deu um suspiro exasperado, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. E quando viu o sorriso enviesado de Heero, percebeu que tinha dito a coisa errada.

-Eu posso te listar muitas opções do que você pode fazer comigo.- Heero abriu um grande sorriso malicioso e Deo sentiu cada célula do seu corpo se aquecer.

-HEERO!

-Okay, okay, eu disse que vamos devagar e nós vamos devagar. Sem apressar nada. Mas eu confesso, pela primeira vez na vida, que eu estou ansioso. A noite passada foi maravilhosa e eu gostaria de repetir a dose.

-Verdade?

-Claro que sim. Você não acha que eu tive esse trabalho todo para chamar a sua atenção e conseguir uma chance apenas para ter um jantar, acha?

-Claro que não. Mas, então, o que você quer fazer dessa vez?- Heero balançou o dedo em uma negativa e deu um passo para trás, afastando-se de Deo. Esse quase lamentou ao sentir a perda do calor corporal que o japonês emanava por causa da proximidade.

-Não, como prometido, você escolhe dessa vez. Aonde vamos, o que faremos, e tudo mais.

-Verdade?- Deo estreitou os olhos, com uma súbita idéia se formando em sua cabeça diante da proposta de Heero.

-Sim.

-Hum, há um parque de diversões… -Heero teve que suprimir uma risada. Parque de diversões? Isso era tão Duo Maxwell. Era bom saber que aos poucos seu baka trançado estava voltando, mesmo que não possuísse mais a trança. Algo que ele também teria que consertar. -… Talvez pudéssemos ir lá. Você, eu e a… Holly.- A menção do nome da garota fez a face totalmente relaxada do ex–piloto do Wing Zero contrair-se.

-Holly?- Perguntou, como se para ter certeza de que tinha ouvido direito.

-Eu sei que vocês dois não se dão… -Mesmo que agora estivesse mais expressivo Heero ainda conseguiu conter a surpresa diante das palavras de Deo. -… E não pense que eu não percebi isso, porque eu percebi, vocês não se gostam. E acho que se a gente vai tentar algo, vocês dois precisam se entender.

-Eu acho isso meio difícil, Duo.- Heero cruzou os braços sobre o tórax. –Sua filha, deliberadamente, não gosta de mim. E ela deixou isso bem claro na noite passada, e naquela vez que ela esteve aqui na universidade assistindo a sua aula.- Disse em um muxoxo e tudo o que Deo fez foi rir.

-Perdoe a Holly, mas ela é super protetora. E às vezes, mesmo que ela tente esconder isso, um pouco ciumenta. Por isso tem que ser persistente para conseguir dobrá-la. Ela é muito teimosa e cabeça dura. Sabe, ela me lembra você.- Deo ponderou, com uma mão sob o queixo. –Acho que esse foi um dos motivos de eu tê-la adotado. Ela me lembra você.

-Engraçado, quando a conheci ela me lembrou muito você.

-Certo, ela lembra nós dois.- Deo riu. –Imagine se ela fosse a nossa filha de verdade? Olha a confusão… -Rapidamente o rapaz parou de rir e calou-se ao perceber o que tinha tido. Tinha expressado seu mais profundo desejo e cobiçado sonho assim, a altas vozes. Heero e ele mal haviam começado uma relação, mencionar coisas assim tão íntimas poderia assustá-lo.

-Bem, dizem que meninas tendem a ser mais temperamentais. Se nós tivéssemos um filho, acho que ele seria mais compenetrado. –Heero concluiu os pensamentos de Deo, quando percebeu que esse havia se calado. De repente, a possibilidade de formar uma família com o americano lhe pareceu tão certa, tão promissora. Nunca pensou em ter uma família de verdade. Quando se casou com Relena achou que ter filhos seria apenas mais um passo para se tornar uma pessoa comum, mas com o tempo percebeu que não tinha a mínima vontade de formar uma família com ela. Mas com Duo, com Duo as coisas eram diferentes. Só o mero pensamento deles dois juntos, em uma grande casa, com crianças ao redor, trazia um estranho calor para o coração do ex–soldado. Talvez ele estivesse perdendo o título, talvez estivesse deixando de ser tão perfeito, afinal, estava sentindo, e sentindo muito. E percebeu, com uma sensação gostosa dentro do seu ser, que era isso o que ele queria. A eternidade ao lado de Duo. Ele pertenceria a qualquer lugar se tivesse o americano ao seu lado, percebeu com um certo alívio. O amava, atestou derrubando qualquer dúvida ou insegurança que houvesse prevalecido, e lutaria para merecer o amor do americano e cultivá-lo para sempre.

-Heero?- Deo chamou com uma voz suave, mal acreditando no que tinha ouvido. Heero não recuou diante de suas palavras. Ao contrário, ele parecia aceitar a implicação delas e a expressão dele era serena, como se tais planos estivessem em sua mente desde sempre.

-Sim?- Heero falou, observando em como os olhos violetas brilhavam e em como um sorriso brilhante estava se formando naqueles lábios perfeitos.

-Achou a idéia do parque de diversões boa?- Perguntou, tentando fazer desaparecer o bolo em sua garganta.

-Eu acho perfeita.- O moreno respondeu, dando um passo à frente e segurando o rosto do americano com ambas as mãos, dando um beijo cálido naqueles lábios tão desejados. –Pego vocês na sexta, as seis.- Murmurou contra os lábios de Deo e, relutante, afastou-se dele, saindo da sala. Deixando, pela segunda vez naquela semana, um americano totalmente paralisado e com um olhar sonhador no rosto, para trás.

Obs: Hum, Heero pode estar OOC, mas tipo, eu adorei escrevê-lo assim. Ele é extremamente sexy, vamos galera, confessem ^^.


	9. Capitulo 9

Holly não sabia se gritava de raiva ou caía dura de choque. Ela não podia acreditar que seu pai tinha passado a perna nela. Que ele a tinha enrolado de uma maneira totalmente sutil e inesperada. Tinha sido apenas uma simples pergunta: "Você quer ir ao parque de diversões na sexta a noite?", e ela havia dado uma simples resposta: "Sim" . Porém, parece que o jovem professor sabia realmente manipular as palavras, ou ocultar um pouco a verdade, pois ela em nenhum momento percebeu a armadilha contida nas entrelinhas. E onde estava aquele lema estúpido dele: "Eu posso correr, posso me esconder, mas nunca minto."?

-Eu não menti.- Deo parou no batente da porta, encarando a menina que andava furiosa de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto. –Eu apenas omiti algumas coisas.

-É o mesmo que mentir!- Gritou Holly, exasperada, enquanto abria a porta do armário, revirando as roupas que tinha dentro desse e jogando peças e mais peças sobre a cama, tudo sob o olhar atento do americano.

-Não faça uma tempestade em um copo d'água, Holly. Você tinha concordado que daria uma chance a Heero.

-Quando eu disse isso?- Falou a jovem em um tom incrédulo, parando a meio caminho de atirar uma camiseta sobre a cama, ao virar-se para encarar Deo. O homem apenas a olhou de volta, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Vamos, querida, não vai te matar. Heero é uma boa companhia, quando não está apontando uma arma para a sua cabeça.- Comentou e riu com a própria piada, lembrando-se de todas as ameaças de morte não cumpridas que o japonês empregou a sua pessoa.

-Certo, certo, eu vou.- Disse Holly, derrotada, pois nunca conseguiria manter uma negativa diante do ar entusiasmado de Deo. –A que horas ele chega?- Perguntou a garota, ainda revirando o armário a procura de algo para vestir para a saída deles.

-Daqui à uma hora, então se apresse.- Retrucou o homem, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta atrás dele.

Uma hora mais tarde, uma Holly já arrumada com uma calça jeans azul escura, meias grossas, tênis, um casaco de lã por debaixo de uma jaqueta jeans, descia as escadas ao mesmo tempo em que a campanhia tocou.

-Eu atendo!- Gritou, indo em direção a porta e a abrindo, dessa vez não sendo pega de surpresa por quem estava lá. E, antes de poder abrir a boca, Heero passou por ela, já entrando na casa.

-Só para garantir que alguém não vá bater a porta na minha cara de novo.- Falou o japonês ao ver o olhar intrigado dela. Mesmo assim, Holly ainda bateu a porta, de raiva, diante da ousadia dele de entrar sem ser convidado, em sua casa.

-Hn!- Resmungou, passando por ele direto e indo para a sala de estar, sentando-se no sofá e pondo-se a esperar seu pai. Heero a seguiu, desembocando também na sala, e acomodou-se em uma das cadeiras que lá estava. Meia hora se passou desde a chegada de Heero, até que Deo finalmente deu a graça de sua presença na sala, quase rolando de rir com a cena que se encontrava nela. O japonês sentado a um canto, completamente relaxado, olhando fixamente para Holly, que sustentava o olhar como um desafio. O americano ainda ficou mais alguns minutos na entrada da sala, sem fazer a sua presença conhecida, quando percebeu que Holly estava começando a hesitar sob o olhar de Heero, até que, com um piscar de olhos, a garota começou a gargalhar. Essa reação apenas confundiu Deo. 

-O que vocês dois estão fazendo?- Perguntou, finalmente tornando a sua presença conhecida.

-Não valeu, Yuy!- Holly protestou com um muxoxo e Deo entendeu menos ainda.

-Não valeu o quê?- O americano aproximou-se dos dois e pegou Holly pelos braços, a erguendo no colo. Apesar de já ter oito anos, a menina era leve e pequena, o que ainda possibilitava Deo consegui-la erguê-la no colo, embora às vezes ela protestasse diante de tal ato.

-Bem, você estava demorando… -Começou a garota, mirando Heero intensamente, que se levantava silenciosamente do sofá, e Deo teve a sensação de que ele estava escondendo um sorriso. -… então para passar o tempo eu resolvi propor um jogo.

-Um jogo?

-Bem, não foi você mesmo que disse que estava na hora de nos entendermos? Pois então, resolvi que deveríamos brincar de sério.****

-Deixe-me ver se entendi. Você estava brincando de sério com Heero. Aquele jogo o qual os participantes têm que ficar olhando um para a cara do outro para ver quem vai rir primeiro.

-Sim.

-Holly, o que eu lhe disse sobre o Heero?- Deo perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida, enquanto Heero mirava os dois com um certo divertimento brilhando nos olhos azuis, embora a face ainda estivesse inexpressiva.

-Que Yuy era considerado o soldado perfeito, um assassino frio e insensível, que poderia distender um músculo se desse um leve sorriso?- Falou a menina calmamente, como se o japonês não estivesse na sala, e Deo virou-se, vermelho, para o mencionado.

-Você disse isso a ela sobre mim?- Heero perguntou calmamente, parecendo mais surpreso do que irritado.

-Não com essas palavras.- O rapaz explicou-se. –Apenas quis mostrar a ela que você não é o mesmo Heero de antes... Mas parece que ela entendeu do modo errado.

-Não, eu entendi muito bem… -Holly protestou no colo do pai. -… Você é masoquista… e aquele sujeito ali, -Disse, apontando Heero. –roubou no jogo.

-Não seja turrona. –O ex–piloto do Wing Zero começou com um tom divertido. –Afinal, você mesma disse: se eu sorrir, posso distender um músculo, e isso é bastante doloroso, eu confesso.

-Não tanto quanto colocar o osso quebrado da perna no lugar, sozinho. –Deo murmurou sob a respiração e Heero abriu um largo sorriso, desarmando o outro homem. Nunca se acostumaria com esses sorrisos espontâneos do japonês.

-Acho melhor irmos, não?- Heero ofereceu, caminhando em direção a porta e sendo acompanhado por Deo, com Holly ainda no colo. O americano parou na porta e abriu o armário de casacos que tinha ao lado dessa, tirando um cachecol desse e o envolvendo no pescoço da menina, pegando um casaco para ela e para si e depois acompanhando Heero para fora da casa.

* * * * *

A roda gigante brilhando imponente com as suas luzes, no meio do parque de diversões, fazia os olhos de qualquer um brilhar de maneira infantil. Adultos, adolescentes ou crianças. As três figuras entraram no parque, os dois homens lado a lado, com a menina no meio, prendendo as suas mãos enluvadas, inconscientemente, nas dos dois homens, os arrastando parque adentro.

-Calma Holly!- Deo chamou, enquanto era arrastado pela menina para o brinquedo mais próximo.

-Bate–Bate!- Gritou a garota, entusiasmada, virando-se para olhar os dois adultos com olhos imploradores. Não que ela nunca tivesse vindo a um parque de diversões. Quando foi adotada por Deo, lugares como esses, que ela só via de longe na época em que morava nas ruas, se tornaram comuns em sua vida. E ela nunca se cansaria deles.

-Hum, não sei, o que você acha Heero?- O moreno virou-se para o japonês, enquanto Holly pulava na frente deles implorando com um "por favor" que eles fossem com ela no brinquedo.

-Não vejo problema nenhum.- Respondeu o outro. –Mas quem vai com a baixinha?- Disse divertido, apontando para a garota que ainda pulava, agora de contentamento, na frente deles.

-Vamos tirar no jo–ken–pô!- Holly gritou entusiasmada e os dois homens acenaram com a cabeça, estendendo as mãos enluvadas e formando um pequeno circulo, começando a jogar.

-Ah!- Deo gritou de dentro do círculo. –É bom vocês se prepararem, pois eu vou pegar vocês.- Retrucou com um grande sorriso malicioso, incitando os outros dois para dentro do brinquedo, onde eles rapidamente acomodaram-se nos carrinhos, com Holly ao lado de Heero, que estava no volante, e Deo em outro carrinho. Assim que os cintos foram apertados, o sinal tocou e os carrinhos começaram a rodar. Holly soltou um grito e uma gargalhada quando viu Deo vir em direção a eles, mas o mesmo não conseguiu aproximar-se muito, pois com um movimento brusco de volante, Heero desviou do carrinho dele.

-Pegue ele Heero!- A menina gritou entusiasmada e o moreno sorriu, dando outra girada no volante e indo a toda velocidade em direção a Deo, que só teve tempo para preparar-se para o tranco que recebeu. Deo gargalhou, virando-se para eles, vendo que esses já estavam se afastando e fugindo dele.

-Ah não!- Gritou. -Vocês não vão muito longe!- E virou o carro bruscamente, começando a persegui-los.

Vinte minutos com os carros colidindo um no outro e risadas soando no ar, o sinal tocou novamente e a diversão foi encerrada. Heero, Holly e Duo saíram gargalhando do Bate–Bate, com a menina prontamente segurando nas mãos dos dois homens e voltando a arrastá-los por entre a multidão.

-Vai com calma, Holly! Eu acho que ainda estou meio batido!- Deo brincou.

-Claro você dirige mal um carrinho bate–bate com a mesma incompetência que dirige o seu carro.- Falou a menina, divertida, enquanto via seu pai dar um muxoxo e fazer um biquinho.

-Viu só pelo que eu passo Hee-chan? Eu crio essa menina com todo o carinho e essa é a minha recompensa.

-Confessa, Deo, você sempre foi uma negação por detrás do volante. Por que você acha que eu sempre dirigia durante as missões?

-Aha!- Holly gritou vitoriosa, trocando um olhar de triunfo com Heero.- Heero disse tudo. Admita a derrota Deo, é o melhor.

-Certo. Só por causa disso eu escolho o brinquedo agora.- O americano parou, e conseqüentemente Holly e Heero, e começou a olhar a sua volta à procura de um brinquedo.

-E então?- Heero perguntou depois de um minuto de silêncio.

-Espero que não tenha comido nada antes de sair de casa, Hee-chan… -Deo começou com um sorriso matreiro. -… pois nós vamos para lá.- E apontou a enorme montanha russa que tinha a um canto do parque.

-Isso é um desafio?- Heero virou-se para o rapaz ao seu lado.

-Você agüenta?- Deo perguntou de maneira traquinas.

-Se eu agüento?- O japonês soltou uma gargalhada. –Parece até que você não me conhece, Maxwell. Vambora!- Deixou escapar, como nos velhos tempos, pegando Holly no colo e dirigindo-se para a montanha russa.

* * * * *

Saíram gargalhando da casa mal assombrada, que de assustadora não tinha nada. Os monstros que apareciam de surpresa na frente do carrinho deles apenas os faziam rolar de rir à medida que iam avançando pelos trilhos, diferente do barco Vicking, que quase os fizeram sair do lugar com o seu balançar.

Caminharam entre a multidão, com Deo entretido com sua pipoca e refrigerante, Holly travando uma batalha com um cachorro-quente cheio de molho e Heero tomando um refrigerante apenas para não destoar do grupo, quando Holly parou em frente a algumas barraquinhas de jogos que tinham dispostas pelo parque.

-Sei que é uma coisa infantil, mas Deo adora ursos de pelúcia. Acho que é pela falta de brinquedos durante a sua infância que o faz ser meio assim… infantil em algumas coisas.- Comentou a jovem em voz alta, dando outra mordida em seu cachorro quente e olhando de relance para Heero. Deo apenas franziu as sobrancelhas em desentendimento. O que isso tinha a ver com a situação?

-Uma rodada!- Heero disse ao homem da barraquinha, colocando uma nota sobre o tampo de madeira, ao mesmo tempo em que terminava sua bebida e jogava o copo vazio na lixeira mais próxima. O homem recolheu a nota e entregou ao rapaz a espingarda de brinquedo, voltando para o fundo da barraca e começando a acionar os alvos móveis. Assim que esses começaram a se mexer, Heero posicionou-se em com um tiro certeiro foi derrubando um a um, até que todos foram eliminados. Cinco minutos depois, o japonês voltava para o lado de seus acompanhantes, com um urso marrom e de tamanho médio sob o braço.

-Para você!- Estendeu o bicho para Deo, que o encarou em choque, enquanto Holly escondia um sorriso por detrás do seu cachorro-quente meio comido.

-Er… obrigado.- Respondeu, com um rubor tomando as suas bochechas.

-Bem, e aonde nós vamos agora?- Holly perguntou, quebrando o clima que tinha se formado entre os dois homens e terminando seu cachorro quente.

-Que tal lá?- Deo virou-se, com o urso sob o braço, e um sorriso tolo no rosto, apontando para a imensa roda gigante totalmente iluminada com luzes coloridas, imponente na escuridão do céu.

-Sim!- Holly retrucou, indo até a roda.

O controlador da roda abriu a cabine para os três assim que essa parou de dar sua volta, dando passagem para eles entrarem e se acomodarem, fechando a porta atrás deles.Segundos depois o brinquedo começou a se movimentar, no mesmo instante em que flocos brancos começavam a cair do céu.

Sentados lado a lado, Heero e Deo observaram Holly levantar-se e aproximar o rosto da janela da cabine da roda, observando os flocos brancos caírem sobre a cidade iluminada ao longe. Era uma visão maravilhosa, em uma noite maravilhosa. E Deo, pela primeira vez em sua vida, se sentiu completo e feliz.

-Talvez nós devêssemos fazer isso mais vezes.- Comentou a menina, virando-se para olhar os dois homens, iluminados pelas luzes coloridas da roda que, junto com a música que vinha do parque e os flocos de neve, criavam um ambiente mágico à cena.

-Nós faremos isso mais vezes.- Heero sussurrou, como se falar mais alto fosse quebrar o clima, pegando a mão de Deo e a enlaçando com a sua. Holly observou o movimento e sorriu um pouco.

-Sabe, -Disse em um murmúrio, o sorriso abrindo-se mais ainda em seu rosto infantil. –eu não me importarei em nada em ter dois pais, não me importarei mesmo.- Terminou, virando-se para olhar novamente os flocos que caíam, alheia ao sorriso suave na face de Heero ou as lágrimas de puro contentamento nos olhos violetas de Deo.

* * * * *

A chave rodou na fechadura e com um clique suave a porta da casa foi aberta, permitindo a passagem dos dois jovens.

Heero atravessou a porta, entrando na casa escurecida e esperando que Deo fizesse o mesmo. Minutos depois, o americano estava ao se lado, acedendo as luzes dos abajures que tinha no caminho para poder iluminar um pouco o primeiro andar da casa.

-Me dê ela aqui.- Falou o jovem professor, estendendo os braços para Heero, que segurava uma Holly adormecida no colo. -Vou colocá-la na cama e já volto.- Disse, pegando a menina que lhe era passada, ajeitando essa contra o seu corpo enquanto a mesma resmungava em seu sono.

-Pai?- Murmurou sonolenta, abrindo parcialmente os olhos e virando a cabeça na direção de Heero. –Ele vai ficar…?- Disse com a voz quase sumida de cansaço, depois de ter passado quase metade da noite correndo pelo parque, indo em mais e mais brinquedos.

-Quem querida?

-Hee-chan.- Murmurou, já habituada com o apelido que o próprio Deo colocara no japonês.

-Você quer que ele fique pela noite?- Perguntou em um sussurro, não querendo acordar a garota completamente.

-Eu quero que ele fique… para sempre.- Resmungou e menina, virando-se novamente e voltando a dormir. Deo ergueu os olhos para encontrar os de Heero, e viu que ele tinha um sorriso doce no rosto, e não pôde evitar sorrir de volta.

-Eu já volto.- Sussurrou, subindo as escadas para o quarto de Holly.

Vinte minutos depois o americano retornou a sala, onde Heero o esperava acomodado no sofá e, hesitante, sentou-se ao lado dele.

-Eu me diverti muito essa noite.- Murmurou ao japonês, sentindo-se subitamente sem jeito, como se estivesse voltando de seu primeiro encontro.

-Eu também.- Heero retrucou, colocando uma mão sobre o rosto macio de Deo e acariciando a bochecha dele levemente.

-Hee… -Começou, mas foi calado quando lábios encontraram os seus em um beijo que começou suave, mas que a cada minuto foi aprofundando-se. Línguas começaram a travar uma batalha por domínio, mãos começaram a percorrer os corpos esguios e bem formados. As mãos de Deo vagaram sob os grossos casacos que Heero usava, finalmente conseguindo alcançar um pedaço de pele. Tão quente, o japonês era tão quente. E ele que sempre pensou que o belo moreno tivesse o corpo frio como sua personalidade. Mas Heero era quente e, no momento, estava o deixando em chamas.

-Duo… -Sussurrou o rapaz com uma voz rouca, sentindo os dedos delgados viajando suavemente sobre a pele de sua cintura, o tocando de maneira hesitante e calorosa, enquanto seus lábios travavam mais e mais batalhas.

-Eu te quero Heero… -Deo murmurou, enquanto o moreno descia com sua boca quente pelo pescoço dele. Aquilo era tudo o que ele precisava, apenas permissão para finalmente Duo ser seu. E quando iria desfrutar da nova chance que conseguiu, um pensamento incomodo e indesejável veio a sua mente.

-Não podemos.- Heero disse de supetão, separando-se um pouco do corpo quente de Deo.

-Como?- Deo piscou sem entender.

-Não podemos continuar com isso.- Disse, separando-se dele e sentando-se no extremo oposto do sofá.

-Como assim não podemos continuar? Que história é essa Yuy?- Deo começou, irritação inundando o seu ser.

-Não! Não é que eu não queira! Eu quero. Mas, tecnicamente, eu ainda sou casado.- Heero atestou e um pouco da raiva do americano cessou, deixando apenas confusão no lugar.

-Não entendi.

-Se nós continuarmos, o que faremos aqui será considerado adultério, e isso poderia complicar um pouco meu pedido de divórcio se Relena descobrir.

-Deveria ter pensado nisso quando começou a me cortejar.- Deo retrucou, cruzando os braços sobre o tórax, ainda sentindo os arrepios que os toques de Heero lhe proporcionaram.

-Er… eu pensei, mas acontece que no começo você estava sendo tão inflexível que eu achei que o meu divórcio sairia antes mesmo de eu conseguir alguma coisa. Sinto muito, Duo, mas se esperamos até agora, se estamos indo devagar, não custa nada esperar mais um pouco.- Falou de maneira condescendente, tentando fazer o jovem entender. Deo apenas suspirou. Heero estava certo, poderiam esperar mais um pouco.

-Certo. Eu vou buscar as cobertas para fazer um acampamento aqui na sala.

-Não! Melhor eu ir para casa.

-De jeito nenhum! Está nevando, está frio lá fora e está tarde. Você fica. –Deo ordenou, com um pequeno sorriso. –Além do mais, Holly ficaria desapontada se acordasse e não visse você.

-Parece que a gente se entendeu, não parece?- Heero falou, enquanto via o americano levantar do sofá.

-Pois é, ela está te dando uma chance também.- Disse com um sorriso que logo esmoreceu. –Não a desaponte, Heero. Eu posso agüentar a dor, mas ela não. E eu não suportaria ver aquela carinha triste.- Retrucou e o japonês levantou-se do sofá, segurando Deo pelo pulso e o trazendo para perto de si.

-Não vou desapontar ninguém, eu prometo. Eu… -Começou com um sussurro, incerto se era a hora de dizer isso ou não.-… Eu te amo Duo.

-Hee-chan… - Deo sentiu as palavras ficarem presas na garganta diante dessa declaração, enquanto um sorriso tolo começava a surgir em sua face. O que ele via nos olhos de Heero, o brilho dos olhos dele, apenas tornava verídicas as suas palavras. Ele o amava, finalmente ele o amava.

-Melhor você pegar as cobertas. –Heero o interrompeu, sabendo que ele ainda estava chocado com a sua declaração. Com um sorriso, Deo desvencilhou-se dele e sumiu casa adentro.

* * * * *

O dia amanheceu com os fracos raios de sol tentando abrir passagem entre as espessas nuvens e as ruas cobertas por uma camada fina de neve.

Deo desceu as escadas, sentindo uma leveza no peito e uma felicidade que não sentia há tempos, o fazendo querer sorrir feito um idiota a cada segundo. Caminhando a passos preguiçosos em direção a porta, ele a abriu, sendo recepcionado pelo vento frio da manhã, e recolheu o jornal que estava na soleira dessa, voltando para o calor de sua casa e indo diretamente para cozinha para começar a preparar o café.

Enquanto a torrada assava e a cafeteira passava o café, Deo abriu o jornal, passando os olhos sobre as notícias, alheio ao que estava a sua volta ou a quem entrava na cozinha.

Heero acordou com o cheiro bom de café vindo da cozinha e levantou-se lentamente, seguindo o cheiro, até que entrou no local, sendo cumprimentando pela visão de Duo apenas em seus trajes de dormir, sentado à mesa da cozinha e com o jornal aberto a sua frente.

-Bom dia!- Chamou, mas não obteve resposta. –Duo?- Chamou de novo e dessa vez o jovem abaixou o jornal para encarar Heero com uma face pálida e os olhos vermelhos. –O que houve? -Perguntou o ex–piloto, parando ao lado do americano, que havia estendido o jornal para ele.

-Quando você pretendia me contar?

-Contar o quê?- Perguntou Heero confuso e Deo apenas apontou para o jornal.

O japonês recolheu o impresso, olhando de relance algumas notícias, quando uma coluna social, com um título em letras garrafais, chamou a sua atenção.

**Vice–Ministra, Relena Peacecraft, grávida de seu primeiro filho.**

-Kuso!- Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.


	10. Capitulo 10

Heero parou em frente as grandes portas duplas de carvalho do escritório, contemplando a madeira polida com um certo olhar distante. Fragmentos da conversa que teve com Duo há alguns dias ainda estavam em sua mente. Conversa não, corrigindo, discussão.

_-E agora, o que você vai fazer?- Mesmo que falasse com um tom que mais parecia um sussurro, para não acordar Holly no andar de cima, Heero poderia sentir que Duo estava irritado e apreensivo._

_-Como assim o que eu vou fazer? Isso não muda nada, Duo, nada.- Heero afirmou, tentando se aproximar dele, mas Duo sempre estava se afastando, colocando uma certa distância entre os dois._

_-Com o assim não muda nada? Um filho, Heero! Seu filho!- Quase gritou, mas o que saiu de seus lábios lembrou muito mais um gemido estrangulado._

_-Duo, tente entender…_

_-Não, você tem que entender, você tem responsabilidades agora para assumir…_

_-Eu não tenho responsabilidade nenhuma com essa criança.- Heero cortou ríspido e Duo arregalou os olhos em choque._

_-Como você pode ser tão insensível? Eu pensei… e eu que pensei que o soldado frio tinha deixado de existir.- Falou furioso diante da negligência de Heero._

_-Duo, você não me deixa explicar!- O japonês o cortou, ficando cada vez mais irritado com a situação. Estava tudo indo tão bem e de repente Relena aparecia com essa._

_-Não tem nada para se explicar, Heero, está tudo perfeitamente claro.- Disse com um suspiro entristecido. O jogo havia mudado agora, as regras dele haviam mudado, e Duo teria que segui-las. Jamais se perdoaria se fosse o responsável pela desintegração de uma possível família que Heero poderia ter. Certo que ele queria dar isso ao japonês, mas parece que Relena, como sempre, chegou na frente. E ele não queria ser o crápula que afastou o pai do filho, se fizesse isso, ele poderia não se perdoar. E futuramente Heero poderia se arrepender._

_-Não, você tem que entender.- Heero retrucou com uma voz contida, Duo não o deixava falar._

_-Volte para a sua mulher, Heero, volte… para o seu filho.- Falou como se um bolo estivesse entalado na sua garganta. –Acho que eu estou ficando bom nisso… -Murmurou, olhando fixamente um ponto na parede, com os olhos desfocados.-… em dizer adeus.- Terminou, dando as costas para o japonês e saindo apressando da cozinha, sem dar a chance do outro de dizer qualquer coisa._

_-Duo!- Heero chamou, mas tudo o que ouviu foi uma porta no andar superior batendo. Percebendo que no momento não conseguiria fazer aquele americano baka entender a situação, resolveu que agora era a melhor hora para voltar a Sank. Relena e ele tinham um assunto a resolver._

Piscou os olhos para lembrar-se onde estava e mirou com firmeza a porta a sua frente, seu rosto ganhando a máscara fria e impessoal que sempre usou durante os tempos de guerra. Decidido, bateu na porta e ouviu uma voz abafada vinda de dentro da sala o convidando a entrar. 

Abrindo as duas portas e depois as fechando atrás de si, Heero entrou no aposento, se deparando com a figura de Relena sentada atrás da grande mesa de mogno. Quando ela ergueu os olhos azuis e viu quem era, um grande sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

-Heero!- Disse, erguendo-se da mesa para caminhar em direção a ele, mas o rapaz apenas levantou a mão em uma ordem para ela parar. -Você voltou mais cedo do que eu pensei. Chang havia me dito que você iria demorar nessa missão confidencial.- Falou em um tom neutro, abordando assuntos não muito comprometedores, pois a expressão de Heero, ou melhor, a falta dela, não era muito animadora.

-Volte.- Ordenou o japonês em uma voz baixa, indicando a mesa atrás da Vice-Ministra. Relena virou-se cautelosa e caminhou até a mesa, tomando a mesma posição em que estava antes de Heero entrar.

-O que houve?- Perguntou a mulher, ainda estranhando isso. 

A passos lentos, o moreno caminhou até ela, parando em frente a mesa e retirando algo de dentro do longo casaco, jogando em frente a ela. Os olhos de Relena percorreram do japonês ao que ele jogou sobre a mesa, observando o jornal que estava aberto e a manchete marcada com caneta vermelha.

-Explique-se.- Comandou, ainda mantendo-se ereto em frente a ela, como um soldado.

-Eu não queria que você soubesse assim, Heero, mas cada vez que eu tentava ligar para você para te avisar, você não atendia. Ou se atendia estava muito ocupado para falar comigo. Tentei manter o máximo sigilo, mas parece que a notícia vazou.- Retrucou com um leve sorriso, voltando a olhar para o marido que, se possível, tinha o olhar mais gélido que ela viu nele em todos os anos que o conhecia. –Eu sinto muito mesmo Heero, você era o que tinha o direito de saber primeiro. Mas, hei, anime-se, nós vamos ter um bebê!- Falou entusiasmada, levantando-se da cadeira e ficando de pé em frente a ele, depois de dar a volta na mesa.

-Correção, Relena, você vai ter um bebê. 

-Como?

-Esse filho não é meu.- Atestou com uma voz cortante e Relena abriu os olhos em choque. Como Heero tinha a coragem de renegar o próprio filho? O que diabos estava acontecendo? Era a mesma pergunta que ela sempre se fazia desde que recebeu os advogados de Heero dizendo que o mesmo queria o divórcio. Não entendia o que ele pretendia, e nunca conseguia achá-lo para conversar sobre o assunto. Por isso decidiu adiar o máximo que pôde a papelada, para assim poder ao menos tentar persuadir Heero a voltar atrás. E, quando descobriu que estava grávida, viu nisso a sua chance de ter o seu marido de volta e apagar essa idéia tola de separação de sua cabeça.

-Claro que é seu Heero! De quem mais seria?- Relena disse, ultrajada diante da atitude do marido. Heero, por sua vez, apenas a encarou profundamente nos olhos, com um grande sorriso malicioso e um brilho ácido nos orbes azuis.

-Do cozinheiro, faxineiro, motorista, alguém da embaixada, qualquer um, menos meu, pode ter certeza disso. Porque com certeza todos esses e muito mais já passaram pela sua cama. –Atestou irônico e tudo que recebeu como resposta foi um tapa estalado no rosto. Por reflexo, ele segurou no pulso da mulher, o apertando e arrancando um gemido de dor dela. –Esqueceu quem eu sou, Relena?- Ela deu uma negativa com a cabeça. –Então nunca mais levante a mão para mim.

-O que você esperava que eu fizesse?- Gritou a jovem, assim que se soltou da mão forte de Heero. –Você me insultou.

-Errado! Eu falei apenas a verdade.

-Não! Você está arrumando uma desculpa para renegar o seu filho, e eu só gostaria de saber… -Começou, quando algo passou pela sua mente, algo que ela nunca imaginaria que viria, não de Heero. -… você arrumou outra pessoa, não é isso? Você me traiu!- Gritou enfurecida, mas a expressão do ex–piloto não se alterou em nada.

-Chifre trocado não dói, Relena.- Disse, tirando algo de dentro de seu casaco, novamente, e jogando para ela. -Assine o divórcio e vamos logo acabar com isso.

-Não vou assinar porcaria nenhuma!- Gritou mais enfurecida ainda só pelo fato de Heero ter admitido que a tinha traído. Como ele pôde fazer isso com ela?

-Ou você assina por bem, ou eu entro com um novo pedido alegando que eu quero a separação porque minha esposa cometeu adultério. Como o mundo irá reagir se souber que a sua rainha não passa de uma vagabunda que dorme com o primeiro que aparece?- Retrucou com uma voz cortante e tão fria que Relena teve a impressão de que a temperatura da sala diminuíra.

-Eu nunca te trai!- Esbravejou com o corpo trêmulo.

-Ah, me traiu sim, e a prova disso é esse filho. Afinal, pelo que eu me lembre, Relena, eu não toco em você a mais de dois anos. Então, eu acho totalmente inviável dessa criança ser minha.- Relena visivelmente empalideceu e recuou um passo, arregalando os olhos em choque em direção a Heero. Do que ele estava falando? Ele a tocou dentro desse meio tempo, bem naquela noite do baile na embaixada.

-Nós dormimos juntos, há três meses atrás, naquele baile que fomos na embaixada.

-Dormimos na mesma cama, mas não fizemos sexo. Você estava bêbada, Relena, eu não. Você excedeu na bebida, eu te trouxe para casa e levei você para o seu quarto. Fiquei lá por precaução. Afinal, seria uma lástima a herdeira do reino Sank morrer engasgada com o próprio vômito.- Atestou de maneira impessoal, estendendo o papel do divórcio para ela. Relena sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e caiu sentada na cadeira que tinha atrás de si.

-Por quê? Por que isso está acontecendo?- Disse com as lágrimas rolando pelos olhos, encarando Heero com uma expressão doída.- Eu te amei tanto, Heero, eu sempre quis o seu melhor.

-Se realmente me amasse, não teria me traído.

-Como você esperava que eu vivesse mais de dois anos sem um contato físico do meu marido? Sem uma demonstração de carinho vinda de você? Com os outros você sempre fora tão receptivo, com os seus amigos pilotos você até sorria. Sempre se sentia tão bem ao lado deles, principalmente… -Calou-se pela segunda vez, quando uma nova iluminação veio a sua mente. -… É ele, não é? Mesmo que você tivesse tentado me esconder, eu sabia que aquele trabalho todo que você fazia, os dias que você ficava enfurnado dentro do seu quarto, era para procurá-lo, não era? É por ele por quem você se apaixonou? Ou por quem sempre esteve apaixonado e não sabia?

-Sim, era por ele.- Respondeu, só que em um tom mais suave, sentando-se em frente a jovem que se debulhava em lágrimas.

-Isso é humilhante… -Relena levantou o rosto, mas não encarou Heero. Em sua voz não havia raiva, apenas um grande pesar. -… eu te perdi para um homem. Bem, eu deveria saber não é? Afinal, no pouco tempo em que ficamos juntos, você nunca foi muito receptivo na cama e depois daquela vez… -Calou-se novamente, abaixando a cabeça e soltando um suspiro.

-Daquela vez o quê?- Heero indagou.

-Da última vez que fizemos amor… Você chamou o nome dele. O dele, não o meu.

-Eu fiz isso?- O japonês piscou.

-Onde é que eu assino?- Relena o interrompeu, recolhendo uma caneta e os papéis. Um minuto depois o divórcio estava assinado.

Heero recolheu os documentos, pronto para sair dali para sempre. Estava livre agora e nada o impedia de voltar para Duo e finalmente acertar as coisas.

-Heero!- A mulher o chamou assim que ele estava prestes a alcançar a porta do escritório. –Onde foi que erramos? Por que não deu certo? Onde foi que _eu_ errei?

-Eu errei, Relena, por sempre seguir a lógica e nunca o coração. Você errou por seguir demais seu coração e nunca a lógica. –Dirigiu-se a jovem em um tom suave, um tom que Relena nunca ouviu sair da boca de Heero e, talvez, jamais ouviria de novo.

-Pensando bem… -Disse a mulher.-… você estava certo. Eu me apaixonei por uma fantasia. Acho que está na hora de viver o mundo real. Afinal, tenho um filho para criar.

-Boa sorte então, Relena. Adeus. –Disse e saiu da sala apressado, pois ainda tinha um americano baka para dobrar. 

* * * * *

Os alunos olhavam com uma certa preocupação seu professor na frente da sala. Hoje, especialmente, Deo parecia totalmente distraído e desanimado. Andava de um lado para o outro, ensinando com uma certa frieza didática a matéria, sem contar piadas em com um ar melancólico de dar dó. Tanto, que uma das alunas não resistiu e teve que intervir.

-Professor?- A jovem ergueu um braço, chamando a atenção de Deo.

-Sim?

-Alguma coisa errada, professor? O senhor me parece um pouco… triste.- Falou com uma voz preocupada e murmúrios e acenos de concordância vieram dos outros alunos.

-O senhor parece alguém que… está sofrendo de amor.- Um rapaz ao fundo da sala falou e Deo deu um meio sorriso triste. Eles não poderiam estar mais certos.

-Não se preocupem comigo, é apenas… -Foi interrompido por batidas na porta. -… Entre?!- Falou curioso, quem estaria batendo na porta de sua sala de aula? 

A porta abriu-se e a primeira coisa que Deo e todos viram foi um enorme buquê de lírios passar por ela, e logo depois a face de um rapaz loirinho e cheio de sardas apareceu por detrás do buquê.

-Estou procurando por… -Começou o entregador, olhando a prancheta que estava em sua mão livre. -… Daniel Maverick.

-Sou eu.- Deo respondeu, estupefato, enquanto recebia as flores do rapaz e esse se retirava. Logo, além do professor, a turma toda estava curiosa para saber o que estava acontecendo.

Com as mãos trêmulas, o americano procurou por um cartão e viu que dentro das flores havia um enorme envelope, e com o coração vindo à boca, o rapaz o abriu. A primeira coisa que encontrou foi um recorte de jornal que dizia claramente:

**Relena Peacecraft e Heero Yuy separados oficialmente.**

E logo abaixo da manchete estava a matéria contando sobre o divórcio da Vice–Ministra com o ex–soldado. O coração de Deo quase saiu pelo peito. Ainda revirando o envelope, ele encontrou um cartão, com um outro poema dentro dele.

-Leia para nós, professor!- Gritou uma aluna, no meio da classe, arrancando risadinhas dos outros.

-Não seja idiota!- Um rapaz ao lado dela a repreendeu.- Com certeza é algo particular, e o professor não vai querer ler para a gente. Deixa de ser indiscreta.- A menina que havia gritado soltou um muxoxo, cruzando o braço sob o peito. Deo apenas deu um sorriso divertido, pigarreando alto e chamando a atenção da turma. Assim que todos os olhos estavam voltados para ele, começou a ler o que estava escrito no cartão em voz alta.

**Traga-me Para a Vida**

_Como você pode ver através dos meus olhos_

_Como duas portas abertas?_

_O guiando para o fundo do meu ser_

_Onde eu não sinto nada_

_Sem uma alma_

_Meu espírito dorme em algum lugar frio_

_Até que você o encontre e o guie_

_De volta para casa_

_(Me acorde)_

_Acorde-me por dentro_

_(Eu não consigo acordar)_

_Acorde-me por dentro_

_(Salve-me)_

_Chame o meu nome e me salve da escuridão_

_(Me acorde)_

_Incite o meu sangue a correr_

_(E não consigo acordar)_

_Antes que eu chegue ao fim_

_(Salve-me)_

_Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei_

_Agora que eu sei o que sou sem voc_

_Você não pode me deixar_

_Respire dentro de mim e me faça real_

_Traga-me para a vida_

_Congelado por dentro, sem o seu toque_

_Sem o seu amor_

_Apenas você é a vida, através da morte_

_Todo esse tempo_

_Eu não acredito que eu não consegui ver_

_Mantido na escuridão_

_Mas você estava em frente a mim_

_Eu estive dormindo por 1000 anos_

_Finalmente abri meus olhos para tudo_

_Sem um pensamento,_

_Sem uma voz,_

_Sem uma alma_

_Não me deixe morrer aqui sozinho_

_Deve haver algo mais_

_Traga-me para a vida_

_Odin Lowe Jr._

Deo terminou e aplausos começaram a soar na sala, assim como murmúrios e cochichos sobre quem seria esse tal de Odin.

-Esse sujeito está apaixonado.- Alguém havia falado a um canto.

-Que lindo, por que meu namorado não faz isso para mim?- Outra havia resmungado no outro, mas Deo parecia alheio a tudo isso, apenas concentrado nas palavras de Heero dentro do cartão. Seu coração batendo cada vez mais rápido. O que ele queria dizer com tudo isso? Que, apesar de tudo, ele ficaria com ele? Não seria muito egoísmo de sua parte ficar com o Heero, quando ele deixou uma mulher em um filho para trás? O que estava acontecendo? Não sabia, mas tinha a sensação de que saberia logo.

O sinal tocou e os alunos começaram a se dispersar, ainda aos cochichos. Como um autômato, Deo recolheu a sua bolsa, as flores e o cartão e saiu da sala, indo até seu carro. Não soube como conseguiu dirigir com a cabeça nas nuvens, mas, quando deu por si, já estava estacionando na entrada da garagem de sua casa, saindo do carro e parando em frente a porta de entrada. Todas as luzes da casa estavam apagadas, com apenas a luz em cima da porta da frente acesa, para iluminar o recado preso na madeira.

_"Passarei a noite na casa da vizinha. Comporte-se. Com amor, Holly."_

Noite na casa da vizinha? Deo pensou, após ler o recado da filha. Mas por quê? Por que Holly não ligou avisando isso? E, geralmente, ela deixaria o motivo da estadia. O que estava acontecendo? Intrigado, ele abriu a porta da casa e entrou nessa, guardando seu casaco no armário e acendendo a luz do abajur mais próximo, que iluminou o pequeno corredor que havia na entrada da casa, assim como outra coisa que estava caída no chão.

Havia um lírio no caminho. Um não, vários. Havia uma trilha de lírios no caminho, deixando um perfume agradável na casa. Ainda mais confuso Deo começou a seguir a trilha, que levava direto para as escadarias da casa. Subiu degrau por degrau, sentindo as pernas bambas e o coração apreensivo, além de estar prendendo a respiração em expectativa. Quando a trilha terminou, ela dava diretamente para a porta fechada do seu quarto, onde, diferente dos lírios, havia uma rosa grudada na porta com um pequeno bilhete.

"_Ai Shiteru!"_

Era o que dizia o bilhete e o coração de Deo deu um salto, quase quebrando as suas costelas. Não poderia ser, poderia? Ele não estava aí dentro, estava?

Com as mãos trêmulas, ele girou a maçaneta da porta, sendo cumprimentado por uma fragrância suave de alfazema e hortelã, acompanhada de uma música leve e baixa que saia do aparelho de som. Entrando no quarto ele percebeu que o perfume vinha das velas aromáticas que estavam espalhadas pelo aposento, o iluminando fracamente e dando ao ambiente um clima romântico. Adentrou mais ainda o quarto e olhou a sua volta, procurando o responsável por aquilo tudo, quando ouviu um clique da porta se fechando. Virando-se bruscamente, deparou-se com a visão mais bela que poderia ter em toda a sua vida: Heero vestido com uma camiseta branca, sem mangas e justa no corpo bem formado, uma calça jeans escura, também justa, e com os pés descalços, parado de encontro à porta. Os cabelos molhados e revoltos, a pele morena sendo iluminada pela fraca luz das velas e o sorriso, aquele sorriso que conseguiria fazer qualquer um entregar a sua vida de bom grado a ele. E percebeu que, essa noite, ele iria muito além do paraíso.


	11. Capitulo 11

-Heero… -Deo murmurou confuso, quase não encontrando a sua voz. O que Heero estava fazendo ali? Por que ele estava ali? Por que ele largou Relena, grávida de um filho dele? E por que diabos ele estava sorrindo? Não via que aquele sorriso tirava todas as palavras de sua boca?

-Acho que você recebeu o meu recado.- Falou o moreno, apontando para a rosa e o pequeno bilhete nas mãos de Deo.

-O que significa tudo isso, Heero?- O americano falou com uma voz contida, temendo que aquilo tudo não passasse de um sonho.

-O que você acha que significa? Eu disse que ficaria com você, Duo, e estou cumprindo a minha promessa.

-Mas… mas e a Relena… o bebê?- Deo perguntou, incrédulo. Não queria que Heero ficasse com ele para mais tarde se arrepender ou culpá-lo de tê-lo afastado do seu filho. E, como se lendo os pensamentos do americano, o moreno apenas balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, abrindo um sorriso mais largo ainda.

-Duo, meu Duo. Os anos podem passar, mas você sempre será um baka.- Deo estreitou os olhos e grunhiu de insatisfação. O abusado o estava chamando de idiota, depois de tudo o que fez a sua pessoa? Como ele ousava? Deu um passo a frente, pronto para socar aquele sorriso fora da cara de Heero, mas o mesmo segurou seus dois pulsos no ar, virando seus braços e os prendendo as suas costas, colando seus corpos e ele não pôde evitar o arrepio que desceu por sua espinha. Se o aroma dentro do quarto já era inebriante, o cheiro de Heero era de levar a loucura.

-Me solta Yuy!- Esbravejou com um brilho perigoso nos olhos violetas e Heero apenas sorriu de antecipação ao que estava por vir. O espírito selvagem de Duo era, e sempre seria, algo extremamente sedutor.

-Não solto. Não antes de você me ouvir. Sim, Relena está grávida, sim eu pedi o divórcio e não, não vou me arrepender. O filho que ela está esperando, Duo… não é meu.

-Como?- Deo arregalou os olhos, prendendo a respiração. Como assim o filho não era dele? Lendo as dúvidas naqueles belos olhos, Heero respondeu prontamente.

-Relena e eu não temos um relacionamento íntimo a mais de dois anos. Acho meio difícil alguma criança ser gerada nesse meio tempo e ser meu filho.

-Quer dizer que ela te… ela…

-Sim, e você quer saber do que mais? Eu não me importo. O que me importa é que eu sou um homem livre… -Inclinou-se e sussurrou no ouvido de Deo, de uma forma rouca e sedutora.-… e sou todo seu.

-Heero… - Deo derreteu, não mais se importando com o aperto em seus pulsos e nem percebendo que o japonês havia se afastado dele.

-Por isso… - Heero recuou um passo, se afastando um pouco de Deo e agachando-se em frente a ele, apoiando-se em um joelho apenas.-… Daniel Maverick, ou como eu conheci nos dias mais tumultuosos de minha vida, sendo sempre o guia na obtenção de minha humanidade, Duo Maxwell, me daria à honra de se casar comigo?

-Meu Deus!- Deo exclamou, colocando ambas as mãos sobre a boca. Heero o estava pedindo em casamento? Ele o estava pedindo em casamento! Quando a vida poderia ser mais perfeita? E, para completar o seu estado de euforia, Heero mostrou-lhe um anel de compromisso. E ele que pensava que Deus nunca seria piedoso com ele.

-Duo?- Heero chamou, percebendo que o homem a sua frente ainda estava calado em choque e com os olhos largos. -Isso é um sim ou um… - Antes mesmo que pudesse terminar, Deo o puxou pelo rosto, com ambas as mãos, o sufocando em um beijo apaixonado. -… Creio que é um sim.- Ofegou quando se separaram.

-Sim, sim, sim, sim, -Dizia, espalhando beijos pelo rosto do japonês. -SIM!- Gritou entusiasmado, oferecendo a sua mão para Heero colocar o anel. -Se isso for um sonho, não quero acordar, nunca mais.

-Você está acordado, Duo. E eu vou provar.- Disse e passou os braços sob os joelhos do rapaz, o erguendo no colo e começando a levá-lo para a cama, depositando suaves beijos no rosto claro do americano, até depositá-lo suavemente sobre a cama. Continuou a beijá-lo, deslizando seu corpo sobre o dele, o cobrindo completamente. Suas mãos vagavam por sobre o tecido da blusa de seda do jovem, alcançando a cintura e a puxando de dentro das calças. Sua boca fazia uma dança erótica contra a boca de Deo, arrancando pequenos gemidos do mesmo, enquanto o rapaz brincava com os cabelos castanhos e rebeldes, descendo os dedos esguios para a nuca, onde fazia suaves carícias que faziam todos os pêlos do seu corpo se arrepiarem.

Separando-se do americano, Heero sentou sobre as coxas do mesmo, apreciando a visão de Deo sob si: ofegante, corado e com os olhos violetas escurecidos em desejo. Dando um sorriso enviesado, levou as mãos até os botões da camisa do rapaz, abrindo um a um com uma lentidão dolorosa, enquanto seus quadris balançavam levemente de acordo com a música que tocava no aparelho de som, fazendo a sua calça jeans friccionar contra a virilha, coberta apenas com uma fina calça de linho, do homem embaixo de si.

-Heero… -Deo gemeu, sentindo que estava ficando, a cada movimento do japonês, cada vez mais excitado. Heero sorriu mais ainda, abaixando-se levemente quando parte do peito claro do americano ficou exposto. Seus dedos ainda viajavam por aquele corpo tão desejado, enquanto seus lábios beijavam cada pedaço de pele exposta. Lambendo e dando suaves beijos, alcançando um mamilo e o sugando, o lambendo, até que ele ficou ereto, o fazendo voltar a sua atenção para o outro mamilo, o sugando com a mesma vivacidade enquanto seus quadris e seu corpo aumentavam o ritmo da dança sobre o corpo do americano, sentindo a ereção dele comprimida contra a sua coxa.

-Está gostando disso, koi?- Murmurou perto do ouvido dele com uma voz rouca e Deo gemeu de novo.

-Muito… -Retrucou com uma voz sumida.

-Bom.- Respondeu, retirando a camisa dele e voltando a se sentar ereto sobre as pernas do jovem professor. Extasiado, Deo abriu os olhos para ver o que Heero estava fazendo, quando o viu se levantar de cima de si de uma vez só, o fazendo soltar um resmungo de protesto diante da perda do calor do seu corpo.

-Aonde você vai?- Deo perguntou quando viu o homem caminhar e parar em frente à cama, lhe dando uma visão perfeita do corpo dele iluminado pelas luzes das velas. Lentamente, Heero começou a se mexer de acordo com a música, e Deo sentiu sua ereção ficar mais dura contra a calça de linho. O japonês estava lhe dando um show particular. Queria fechar os olhos e gemer, mas, se fizesse isso, perderia cada momento do que estava acontecendo a sua frente.

Com movimentos sensuais, o ex–piloto do Wing Zero começou a balançar os quadris. As mãos vagavam sobre o seu corpo, em uma carícia suave, como se fosse um amante que o estivesse tocando, e Deo sentiu inveja daquelas mãos. Queria que fossem as suas. Virando-se, o japonês deu uma bela visão das coxas firmes, o traseiro redondinho, sendo moldado pela calça justa. As mãos novamente vagando sobre o corpo, até que alcançaram a barra da camisa, a levantando lentamente e a retirando de seu corpo. Deo viu, quase babando sobre si, os músculos fortes das costa de Heero se movimentarem a medida em que ele retirava a camisa e a descartava a um canto qualquer do quarto. Novamente o moreno se virou, ficando de frente para o americano, ainda se mexendo sensualmente, rebolando, com as mãos vagando sobre o tórax nu. Deo, inconscientemente, levou uma mão ao seu membro já intumedescido e começou a acariciá-lo. Como um raio, Heero estava ao seu lado, segurando a sua mão e lhe dando uma negativa com a cabeça.

-Por favor… -Deo implorou, quando o viu descer as mãos lentamente para as suas calças, as retirando com vagarosidade e as descartando a um canto do aposento, junto com a sua cueca. Nu dava para ver exatamente o quanto Deo estava excitado. Porém, em vez de aliviá-lo, Heero apenas passou os dedos suavemente sobre a ereção do rapaz e afastou-se novamente, com o corpo gingando de acordo com a música e as mãos ainda fazendo amor consigo mesmo. Deo deu um gemido gutural quando viu aquelas mãos abusadas vagar pelo corpo bem trabalhado e parar sobre o cós da calça. Com uma calma torturante, Heero abriu o zíper da calça e desceu ela vagarosamente pelas coxas, as descartando também.

Mais um gemido ecoou pelo quarto quando Deo viu Heero despontar completamente nu a sua frente e vir caminhando em sua direção em passos felinos, subindo sobre a cama e engatinhando sobre seu corpo, clamando seus lábios com um beijo sedento e profundo, e aquelas mãos firmes fazendo agora amor com ele. Os lábios molhados desceram pelo peito pálido, chupando mais uma mais vez os mamilos e os fazendo ficar cada vez mais eretos. A língua quente brincava com sua pele já em chamas, provocando seu umbigo e lhe enviando arrepios por todo o corpo.

Deo jogou a cabeça para trás e forçou-se a ficar apoiado nos cotovelos para ver o que Heero fazia. Ele deslizava por seu corpo e o tocava como se sempre tivesse pertencido a aquele lugar. A língua atrevida e os lábios quentes continuaram a sua viagem e o americano deu outro gemido quando sentiu o hálito morno de Heero tocar a sua ereção. Ele não faria isso, faria? Ele não o torturaria daquela maneira.

-Ahhh… HEERO!- O grito ribombou pelo quarto e Deo deixou-se cair na cama quando sentiu a boca do japonês engolfá-lo e começar a sugá-lo. A língua, sempre atrevida, brincava com a cabeça do seu pênis, lambendo, o deixando mais sensível do que já estava. A boca quente subia e descia por toda a extensão, enquanto os dedos ágeis brincavam com seus testículos.

-Ahhh… Hee… -Sentiu que estava vindo, que estava quase alcançando o ápice, quando tudo parou. Com os olhos ainda nublados pela paixão, Deo olhou para as suas pernas e viu que Heero o encarava, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-Ainda não!- Disse e numa velocidade impressionante estava sobre ele, o virando de bruços sobre a cama.

-Heero, o que… Ahhhh!- Gemeu, quando sentiu ele começar a beijar-lhe toda a extensão da coluna, cravando os dedos em seus quadris e os erguendo lentamente. O corpo maior e mais forte dele deslizava por sua pele já úmida de prazer, até que ele alcançou aquele traseiro branquinho, bem formado em empinado. Suavemente separou as nádegas, deslizando a língua por entre elas, por dentro daquele buraquinho apertado e quente.

Ao sentir a invasão, Deo gemeu mais ainda e empinou o traseiro, abrindo as pernas por reflexo, oferecendo-se mais a Heero. O japonês lambia, invadia, fazia amor com Deo com a língua, enquanto o mesmo gemia e se contorcia debaixo de si. Afastando-se um pouco com um sorriso nos lábios, ele resolveu provocar mais. Um dedo atrevido entrou pelo ânus do rapaz, o fazendo soltar um grito de surpresa. Outro rapidamente o acompanhou e dessa vez veio um grito de dor. Deo tentou se afastar, mas a mão firme de Heero em seu quadril o fez ficar parado no lugar.

-Shh, relaxa, já vai passar.

-Verdade?- Choramingou, ainda desacostumado com a invasão.

-Sim… Você nunca… -Heero perguntou hesitante.

-Não… com nenhum dos sexos.- O coração do japonês pulou. Era o seu primeiro. O primeiro de Duo. Por isso, mais um motivo de tornar essa noite para lá de especial.

Inserindo mais um dedo, ele percebeu que Deo relaxou debaixo de seu toque e por isso resolveu aprofundar mais, começando a mexer-se dentro dele, o preparando, o alargando, até que tocou em um ponto especial que fez o americano soltar um grito de prazer e quase dar um pulo na cama.

-Por favor…- Gemeu, querendo sentir aquele prazer de novo.

-Por favor, o quê?- Heero inclinou-se sobre ele e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Me possua.- Deo atestou, abrindo ainda mais as pernas e Heero abriu um grande sorriso, posicionando-se atrás dele. Lentamente começou a penetrá-lo, sentindo-o enrijecer sob si. Parou por uns segundos para ele relaxar e depois continuou a penetrá-lo, até que estava completamente dentro do americano. Esperou mais um tempo, erguendo-o mais pelos quadris, até que começou a se mover. Devagar no começo, mas, quando tocou novamente aquele ponto dentro de Deo, viu o mesmo abrir mais as pernas e erguer-se mais, gemendo alto, gritando o seu nome e implorando mais.

-Mais rápido… mais forte!- Gritava, agarrando os lençóis com força com seus dedos. A cada estocada, Heero tocava no ponto mágico, fazendo Deo gritar cada vez mais alto, encobrindo seus próprio gemidos. Os corpos suados deslizavam um sobre o outro e a mão de Heero deslizou do quadril do americano para a ereção negligenciada, começando a bombeá-la à medida que penetrava mais fundo dentro dele e mais rápido.

Deo sentia as ondas de prazer começarem a tomar conta de seu corpo e espasmos se apoderarem dele, o fazendo perder o controle sobre si e vir com toda a força, gritando o nome de Heero enquanto o mesmo, ao sentir as paredes internas do americano fechando-se em volta de seu pênis, liberou sua semente dentro dele, gritando o seu nome para logo depois desabar sobre ele em exaustão.

-Isso… foi… -Deo virou-se, desalojando Heero de dentro de si minutos depois, para o japonês, o abraçando com suas pernas e braços para ainda manter seus corpos o mais próximo possível.

-Eu sei… -Heero retrucou, sentindo um cansaço invadir seu ser, dando um longo bocejo.

-Eu te amo, Heero.- Murmurou, acariciando os cabelos rebeldes e molhados e dando um beijo na testa do moreno, percebendo que ele estava quase caindo no sono.

-Ai shiteru, meu americano baka.- Resmungou, antes de adormecer nos braços de Duo. Seu Duo.

* * * *

_Um ano mais tarde_

-Atrasada! Atrasada! Atrasada!- Vieram os gritos do andar de cima, acompanhados pelo estardalhaço que passos apressados faziam nas escadas.

Holly despontou na cozinha, pulando sobre um pé apenas enquanto o outro estava erguido, com ela tentando calçar o sapato ao mesmo tempo em que andava. Os cabelos cacheados soltavam do rabo de cavalo, emoldurando a face infantil da jovem que correu cozinha adentro, começando a verificar o que tinha para o café da manhã.

-Hn, se ouvisse o despertador tocar, não estaria atrasada.- Um resmungo foi-se ouvido de um dos integrantes da mesa.

-Bom dia papai!- Holly falou entusiasmada, dando um beijo na bochecha de Deo, que estava, como sempre, lendo o seu jornal matinal.

-Bom dia, querida. Você tem cinco minutos antes de Heero sair.

-Sim!- Falou a menina, correndo até Heero e o puxando pelo braço, desviando a atenção desse do laptop.- Bom dia pai!- Disse com o mesmo entusiasmo, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha dele, também.

-Quatro minutos, Holly.- Heero atestou, enquanto voltava a sua atenção para o relatório dos Preventers que fazia. Com a separação de Relena e o casamento com Duo, Heero voltou à lista dos agentes ativos dos Preventers, sendo transferido de departamento e atuando agora na sede da Inglaterra. E, como sempre, velhos hábitos não mudavam. Afinal, Heero poderia ser mais expressivo em relação a sentimentos, mas ainda não deixou de ser totalmente aficionado a missões bem sucedidas e ao seu inseparável laptop. Bem, não tão inseparável assim, pois bastava Duo chegar manhoso para cima dele, com beijos e carinhos, que rapidamente o computador era esquecido, assim como qualquer missão que poderia vir dele.

Holly estava terminando de comer a sua torrada quando viu Heero levantar-se do seu lugar, fechando o laptop e o colocando na bolsa. Esse era o sinal de que o seu tempo havia acabado. Engolindo o restante do seu café, a menina pôs-se de pé ao lado de Heero antes mesmo desse fechar o zíper de sua mochila.

-Eu estou pronta para o meu primeiro dia de aula. Vamos?- Falou com um sorriso, ainda tentando recuperar a respiração por toda a agitação desde que acordou.

-Você não tem jeito.- Heero balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, depositando uma mão sobre o ombro da menina e a guiando para fora da cozinha, quando um pigarrear foi-se ouvido.

-Vocês dois não estão esquecendo de nada não?- Perguntou Deo, colocando uma mecha do cabelo para trás da orelha. O deixara crescer, nesse um ano, a pedido de Heero que havia dito que adorava quando ele tinha a enorme trança. Mas, é claro, que ele ainda não estava do tamanho que era quando era adolescente. Talvez daqui a mais um ano ou dois ele chegaria lá.

-Meu lanche!- Holly correu até a mesa, pegando a lancheira que estava sobre essa.

-E?- Deo ergueu uma sobrancelha e a garota sorriu, dando um outro beijo na bochecha dele.

-Tchau papai!- Disse com um sorriso, correndo porta afora para esperar Heero no carro. E o japonês estava prestes a seguir a garota, quando Deo pigarreou novamente.

-Você ainda está esquecendo de algo.- Falou o americano, prendendo seus olhos violetas nos azul cobalto. Heero apenas olhou a sua volta, querendo saber o que ele poderia ter deixado para trás e, logo depois de sua avaliação, seus olhos recaíram sobre Deo.

-Hum… Eu acho que peguei tudo.- Atestou, olhando a sua bolsa para ver se estava tudo dentro dela. Deo apenas rolou os olhos. Heero o estava provocando e ele sabia disso.

-Se você pensa que eu vou dizer o que você está… -Começou a resmungar, mas rapidamente foi calado com um beijo de Heero. Adorava quando Duo fazia essas caretas e manhas. Ficava mais lindo que do que já era.

-Baka.- Disse com um sorriso. -A gente se vê no almoço. -Retrucou, saindo apressado da cozinha quando ouviu a buzina do carro tocando. Com certeza era Holly.

Assim que o carro de Heero sumiu na esquina da rua, Deo voltou para dentro de casa. Poderia dar aula mais tarde hoje, mas era melhor começar a se preparar. Primeiro dia de aula era sempre puxado. Estava indo para o seu escritório para começar a recolher as suas coisas, quando telefone tocou.

-Alô?- Respondeu, prendendo o aparelho entre o ombro e o ouvido enquanto caminhava para o escritório e começava a arrumar algumas pastas.

-Maxwell?- A voz de Wufei soou na outra linha. Afinal, fora Heero, os outros pilotos eram os únicos que ainda o chamavam pelo seu codinome de guerra.

-Wufei, Heero já saiu, se é isso o que você quer saber.- Respondeu, enfiando alguns livros dentro de sua bolsa.

-Não, era com você mesmo que eu queria falar.- Retrucou o chinês com uma voz hesitante.

-Algo errado Wu?- Brincou diante da seriedade do amigo. Mas esse, em vez de protestar por causa do apelido, apenas hesitou ainda mais.

-Une me contatou ontem a noite, Maxwell, dizendo que algo muito… incomum aconteceu.

-Verdade?- Deo perguntou, largando os livros sobre a mesa e segurando o telefone com a mão, contra a orelha. Não estava gostando do tom de Wufei.

-Maxwell, você por acaso conhece algum Lyon Maverick?- Deo emudeceu, com o telefone perigando a cair de sua mão. -Por que o sujeito apareceu aqui na agência, dizendo para quem quisesse ouvir, que era o seu pai.

**Owari**

_Obs: Obrigada a todos mesmo pelos comentários. Seguinte, sim, sim, sim, o Heero estava muito sexy. Pelo simples fato de que eu acho o Hee-chan extremamente sexy. Confessa gente, ele é lindo. E ele e Duo formam um casal lindo. Bem, eu achei que essa cena lemon ficou boa. Pelo simples fato de que eu não sou expert em cenas lemons, e se essa foi a minha melhor, isso que dizer alguma coisa._

_Obs2: O final ficou em aberto, eu sei, mas talvez eu faça uma pequena continuação dessa fic com Duo reencontrando o pai dele._


End file.
